Dirty Dancing
by Onige-a
Summary: Ayase recently broke up with his boyfriend. He thinks that making a trip to Italy is going to replace his thoughts and forget all about Kiyoshi & Love. But then he meets his dance instructor. Story is rated M because of future lemons. Enjoy!
1. The Break up

Okay, this is my new story. It's called Dirty Dancing because I inspired myself on that movie.

Also, the beginning is inspired on 'The Holiday'.

I didn't make it a crossover because I'm affraid that somebody would review it badly because it's still AyaseXKanou... but I hope you'll like it!

I don't own Okane ga Nai, The Holiday or Dirty Dancing! And also, Kiyoshi; Carlotta and Agriturismo Speranza aren't real! I just needed new characters and a place to stay.

Please enjoy!

ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

"I _HATE_ YOU!" Ayase yelled at the man standing in front of him. The man sighed deeply, avoiding his eyes for the third time today.

"Come on, baby, you know you don't mean that…" the man said while caressing the blonde's bare arm. Ayase violently pulled himself away.

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore." he tried to sound firm as he pushed the man's luggage in his arms and closed the front door right after.

"Open the door, Yukiya!" he heard but he tried to ignore the voice as he ran into the living room. "You know, you're the first person I know that breaks up with his boyfriend and doesn't shred a tear!" Ayase violently reopened the door.

"You're so low for using that against me…" he whispered. The man sighed deeply.

"Just let me back in." he replied.

"No! Why would I?" Ayase replied shortly.

"Because I have done nothing wrong!" he said.

"That's what you say! You don't love me! You always said that you loved me more than any other girl in the world! But you slept with your secretary! You _secretary_, Kiyoshi? Your _god damned _secretary?!"

"I did not sleep with her!"

"Of course you didn't!" Ayase replied sarcastically. "Her bra was just in your car by pure coincidence."

"Come on, you're overreacting!"

"Overreacting?! Kiyoshi, you betrayed me… and I really loved you."

"That's why you're not crying."

"I haven't cried for any guy in my life before! Especially not one who fucks other people behind my back!"

"Behind your back? That means you wouldn't have mind if I had done it in front of your eyes?" Kiyoshi smiled meanly.

"See! You're not even denying it anymore!" Ayase yelled back.

" Come on, Yukiya, you know I'm not like that!" Kiyoshi let his hand slide over Ayase's cheek and with a loud slap Kiyoshi's smile disappeared. He placed his hand on his red glowing cheek.

"What the…" this time Ayase punched his nose with his fist and Kiyoshi fell on the floor with a loud bang.

Ayase threw the door closed again and screamed out loudly.

"God! That hurt…" he said as he ran off to the kitchen to cool his hand down with some ice. Kiyoshi was banging on the door loudly screaming at Ayase to open the door.

"Go away, Kiyoshi!" Ayase yelled while walking back to the door, his hand covered in ice.

"Yukiya! Open the goddamned door, at least let me get my stuff!"

"I'll send them to you tomorrow! Now just get lost!"

"You know why I slept with my secretary?" he yelled back and Ayase's heart froze. He had actually done it… "Because she's at least worth something in bed. The only reason I was staying with you, was money, Yukiya." Ayase leaned against the wall, slowly losing his balance.

"And she fucks a thousand times better… you're worthless Yukiya. Not only in bed_. YOU _are worthless!" and with that Ayase heard footsteps removing away from the door. He sat down against the door and felt a serious headache. It's not that he didn't want to cry. He did, but since his parents died he hadn't been crying. He cried to long back then that it seemed like he cried himself dry. He watched his hand, slowly removing the eyes. The down part of his middle three fingers were swollen and slowly turning purple. He sighed deeply.

He really thought Kiyoshi was the one. He had other boyfriends but they were only interested for the money. He really thought Kiyoshi was different, but this proved he wasn't. Was he really that worthless in bed? Ayase shook the taught away from him. Of course he wasn't!

He quickly stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. His face looked sad but not one tiny tear was slipping away from his light blue eyes. What was it that brought him in such a bad luck?

"Come on…" he whispered. "Just one tear…" but nothing happened. His house was rather big and nice, but not perfect. He paid what he could pay to make the house look lovely. Isn't that what everybody does? He sighed deeply. He hated this place right now. Every little detail reminded him of Kiyoshi. How could he forget about him? By not thinking of him, but that was impossible here. _Here_… that was it! He just had to leave this place! Go somewhere on a journey! He always wanted to go to Europe once and he wondered whether there was a place out there where they spoke English since Japanese was definitely not a language to be spoken there.

He quickly ran up the stairs to his bureau, starting his computer and opening 'google'.

"Okay… how should I start?" he asked himself when suddenly typing: holiday destination's in Europe. The first thing he clicked was a list with the countries lying in Europe, but none of the names made clear whether they spoke English there. So the first land he saw was Italy. He clicked it with a smile plastered on his face.

"A hot country full of delicious wines. Also good for sightseeing in the mountains and swimming near the hot beaches." he liked the sound of it and saw a list with names of destinations next to it. He clicked the fifteenth of the list, since fifteen was his lucky number, and saw a picture of a large house, with in front of it a large swimming pool named: Agriturismo Speranza.

"A holiday destination where you can relax, sleep as long as you want and don't have to cook anything. Our waiters will also be ready to serve you and on the hot days you can take a nice dive in the swimming pool.

Eight rooms from two to four people with a beautiful view over the mountains and meadows.

There are also extra things to do while being at our residence. You can take dancing lessons, golf lessons and take other activities. Please contact us if you are interested." Ayase couldn't suppress a smile. Dancing lessons? That's something he's totally into and he wouldn't be there all by himself. He also suspected that he would eat together with all the others. Maybe he would get some friends there.

Ayase quickly opened his mails, typing the message as quickly as possible.

_My good sir,_

_My name is Yukiya Ayase and I would love to come over at Italy for a holiday.  
__That was when I noticed Agriturismo Speranza. I would love to come over as soon as possible and I hope you can understand the English language.  
__Also, I'm quit interested in those dancing lessons that are able to be given. So maybe we could arrange something?  
__  
__Hope to hear from you soon._

_Yukiya Ayase.  
_

Ayase pushed the sent button and waited eagerly. He hoped for an answer that day but of course none came and he went of to bed. Maybe the next day would give him a reply. Yes, tomorrow would be a better day.

The best thing was that he never thought about Kiyoshi after he noticed his holiday destination.

Ayase's alarm didn't go of. Lucky him that he didn't have to go to work today. He sat up slowly, noticing that the warmth that was usually next to him in the bed wasn't present today. That was because Kiyoshi was thrown out by him.

Ayase sighed deeply when his headache reappeared. He still had to pack Kiyoshi's things. When he got up and dressed himself he suddenly remembered that he still had to get a reply from the Agriturismo. He ran to his computer, half dressed, and quickly turned it on when suddenly the bell rang. Ayase's heart skipped a beat. He really wasn't into seeing Kiyoshi that day. Ayase slowly walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"I didn't pack your stuff yet." he said when seeing Kiyoshi's face. His nose had a dark blue colour and Ayase couldn't help but feeling proud. The sight of his nose did remind him of his painful hand. Ayase gave a quick glance at his fingers and noticed exact same colour as Kiyoshi's nose.

"Then I'll do it." he replied towards Ayase and he entered without permission. This frightened Ayase. Once he was inside the house, there was no way he would get out.

"I just need my clothes and I'll be gone." he said. Ayase nodded.

"Please hurry." he said and he ran back upstairs towards his computer. He opened his account and looked through his mails when suddenly he noticed Speranza standing between his inbox. He opened the message with a big smile and read out loud:

_Hello there mister Yukiya,_

_I'm pleased to hear that you have decided to stay at our residence. We will do anything to please you.  
__As you have probably noticed, we do understand the English language and so do our staff.  
__My name is Carlotta Abruzzi and I run this residence with my husband Marco.  
__The dancing lessons are being given every day of the week except for the Sunday, then we give our staff a day off. Also I would love to know which dance stile you want to be given? Here's a list of what we give:  
__Meringue; Salsa; Tango; Cha-cha & Rumba. Please let us know what you would like to learn.  
__Also, I would love you to tell us when you are about to stay and for how long. Are you coming alone or are you bringing somebody? It's 700 euros for one week and one person. _

_I'm waiting forward to your reply,_

_Carlotta Abruzzi  
_

Ayase couldn't help but smile. He was about to go to Italy really soon! And about to learn how to dance! He loved Italy already! He quickly pressed the reply button and smiled while typing another message towards this Carlotta.

_Dear Carlotta,__Forgive me if I'm to formal towards you but you just made me the happiest man in the world!  
__I'm really grateful of your kindness and I'm really pleased that you can speak the English language since I'm unable to speak Italian.  
__Pleased to meet you, Carlotta.  
__Every day of the week is perfect for me. I'd love to learn the Meringue, please.  
__I will be coming alone and I would love to stay for a month.  
__Is it too soon if I'm arriving tomorrow? I don't really want to stay here.__I'm pleased you replied so soon,_

_Yukiya Ayase  
_

Just when Ayase sent the message towards Italy the door of the bureau opened and Kiyoshi entered quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked friendly.

"That's none of your business anymore! I want you to leave my house!"

"I was about to say goodbye to you, no need to be so angry." he said while already covering his nose.

"Just get out. I don't want to see you anymore." Ayase whispered but Kiyoshi still smiled.

"Just one more question and I'll leave peacefully." Ayase gave him a suspicious look.

"Fine, ask." he said.

"What were you doing?" Kiyoshi asked again and he smiled.

"I'm planning a trip to Italy." Ayase said and Kiyoshi seemed proud to have gotten it out of the blonde boy.

"Is there any way I can contact you when you're gone?" he asked.

"You would only ask one question. Now get out!"

"Fine, I hope I won't be able to contact you." Kiyoshi said as he leaved the room.

"I hope so too!" and with a loud bang Ayase heard the front door close. Finally he was out… he would be able to be at peace for the rest of the day now.

Ayase gave a look at his screen and noticed that there was already a reply. He didn't wonder how they got the message so soon, he was just happy that he was able to read another reply from Carlotta.

_Dear Ayase,_

_I don't think you're too formal towards me, it actually makes me think that you already like me.  
__Which country are you from, maybe? Are you from Japan? Your name seems Japanese. Maybe I can please you by telling that the biggest part of my staff is also Japanese or at least half Japanese.  
__Pleased to meet you too, Ayase.  
__The Meringue? Okay, then I'll give you the information about our dancing instructor who gives this dance:  
__His name is Somuku Kanou. He's half Italian and half Japanese.  
__He will be able to give you lesson from 10 Am to 12 Am and then there's lunch and after lunch he gives lesson from 4 Pm to 6 Pm and then there's dinner. He sometimes gives lessons late in the evening but normally it'll end at 12Pm so that everyone can go to bed on time.  
__There is also time for you to do other things then and breakfast has to be eaten before 9Am.  
__Then about the payment, do you want to pay it monthly or yearly? We're already pleased as long as you give us an advance from 300 euros.  
__I also have to ask you how you'll be coming to Italy. I guess it's by air. I can send one of my drivers to pick you up. I already told you: we'll make this the best holiday you'll ever have! Just let me know at what time you'll be arriving._

_I hope this explains enough. _

_Love,_

_Carlotta  
_

'Perfect! I'm already able to leave!' Ayase thought and he smiled widely as he finished the message. 'There are even Japanese people there! I'll even have a Japanese dance instructor!' This all sounded perfect.

_Dear Carlotta,_

_I do already like you and yes, I'm rather pleased to hear that there are other Japanese people there.  
__I also can't wait to dance the Meringue. I've always wanted to learn how to dance! Breakfast is no problem for me, I never sleep that long and if I only wanted to rest I can rest at home too! I want to relax and Agriturismo Speranza sounds perfect for it!  
__I don't have to pay monthly or yearly. I'll be able to pay everything when I arrive. That would be 1400 euros, right? I'll have it on me, promised!  
__I'll be coming by air and thank you so much that you'll send someone of your staff, I'd be really grateful if you did! I'll be arriving at about 5.30Pm.  
__I'll see you tomorrow then!_

_Love, _

_Ayase  
_

Ayase smiled as he sent the last message towards Carlotta and shut down his computer. He quickly stood up, running towards the room and started to pack. All his T-shirts and shorts also the swimming gear he had bought a few days ago. New sunglasses, a toothbrush, washcloths and towels. His ID, shampoo, soap, sunscreen and every other little detail he had to carry along with him. Ayase was ready to go to Italy!

Ayase ran over every little detail. The keys, pulling out the plugs of every electric machine in the house, turning off all lights and his suitcase. He had everything. Now Ayase would go to the bank and exchange his money into euros. Then he would take a cab towards the airport.

He locked the door behind him and gave a last glance at his house. When he turned he held onto the suitcase tightly while saying:

"Italy, here I come."

* * *

This was the first chapter! :D

Please review! xD


	2. The Holiday

Here's chapter two!

Thanks to the reviews I was able to write on so fast. Also I have a lot of inspiration for this one! xD

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

disclaimer: I don't own Okane ga Nai or Dirty dancing... also, Carlotta & Marco Abruzzi are in my imagination. (they're pretty good looking if I may say so xD). Also Agriturismo Speranza, the Husdson's, the family with the teenager and the lonely wife and daughter are imagined. But maybe I'll make that teenager someone we all know very well from the Okane ga Nai story, I don't know... :D when that's the case, I don't own him anymore... neither him or his father! xD

ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

The airplane landed as planned and people left the flying object with a huge round of applause for the pilot and his staff. The weather was wonderful and Ayase didn't regret one second that he wore his shortest pair of shorts and sunglasses.

Once he was in the cool airport of Rome, Ayase grabbed his luggage once it passed by and noticed how people were looking at him with big eyes. The Italian language sounded rather ongoing. It was like nobody wanted to stop talking.

"Ciao Senore!" a man suddenly started to talk to Ayase. He was wearing a costume and Ayase felt sorry for him since he walked around like that in this heat. His golden skin gave Ayase goose bumps. The light grey eyes lay the accent on his handsome looking face.

"Excuse me but… I don't understand Italian…" he whispered in his best English. Typing it was a lot more easy then pronouncing it…

"Are you Mister Ayase Yukiya?" the man asked in English with a cute Italian accent. Ayase couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Yes, I am. I suppose you are my driver?" he said. The man only smiled.

"The name is Marco Abruzzi." The man replied. "My wife told me to pick you up." he held out a hand towards Ayase.

"Pleased to meet you, mister Abruzzi." Ayase tried to pronounce his name correctly but weirdly enough, he wasn't made for speaking this foreign language. Ayase slid his hand in Marco's and watched as he gently pressed his lips against it. Ayase couldn't help but blush; after all he did like men and this one was sinfully good looking.

The man smiled at the look of Ayase's face. He retreated his hand and lay it around the boy's shoulder.

"All right, darling. Time to go."

As pleased as he was Ayase dumped himself in front of the air conditioner of the car. Italy was the hottest country he could ever imagine. As Marco started the engine Ayase waved the cool air at his face in a rush.

"Is Italy always this hot?" he asked, which made Marco laugh at him.

"Darling, this is the sun on earth!" he said and his light grey eyes were covered by his sunglasses. Ayase new he had to love this country. Japan wasn't always this hot and he loved the sun more than anything. It would give his pale skin a nice colour.

They were passing through the mountains. The light fields in between the large hills. The blond boy removed his shoes and rested his feet upon the seat he was sitting. What Ayase didn't notice was that Marco was staring at him. Not angry, but actually quiet enjoyed. As he laughed out loud he turned of his air conditioning and opened the windows of his car fully, which made the half long blond hair fluttering in the wind.

Ayase gave a sweet smile at the man and his blue eyes couldn't help but catch Marco's attention.

"How about sunglasses, honey? Don't you have them?" Marco asked suddenly. Ayase gave him a look. He knew he forgot something! His sunglasses…

"I forget them at home… I'll find one around here, right?" he asked in his angelic voice.

"If you want, we can stop and buy one at the market. They're cheap and copies but… mine's a copy too." Marco winked at the boy. Ayase giggled for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I never buy fakes. I have the money to pay the labels so I'll spend that money too!" the boy gave the man a smile.

"Then my wife would be happy to take you to one of her Chanel stores. They also have beautiful men sunglasses."

"I'd be happy to go with her." Ayase said. The man shook his head lightly, smiling at the sight of the pretty boy next to him, feeling how his heart felt a lot warmer then it ever did and this time, it wasn't thanks to this country's weather.

The car drove through a busy little town and Marco explained that every Monday there were little markets selling fruit in the town they were staying. Agriturismo Speranza itself was a little further away from the civilized world.

As they were driving over a sandy path Marco closed the windows again and switched on the air conditioning.

"I don't want you to choke here." Marco said while removing his sunglasses and winking at the boy.

A wooden board was placed in a bow over the road saying: 'Agriturismo Speranza' in a southern type. Ayase couldn't help but to feel excited at the view. The car drove over little pebbles and stopped on the parking, surrounded by high hedges. Ayase moved towards the door, eager to open it as soon as possible, but was stopped by Marco.

"Don't." he said while getting out of the car. Ayase sighed deeply, he liked this man already and was even about to help him get out of the car! The door opened suddenly, a hand waiting to be filled by his hand and Ayase let his slip on the other with a smile. He turned around gracefully, being touched by Italy's warmth and stood up in one move.

The man in front of him gave him a smile and to Ayase's surprise it wasn't who he thought it would be. This man had blond hair and light brown eyes. He looked Japanese, but his hair colour made Ayase doubt. The man smiled playfully at the flustered boy in front of him, who clearly did not know what to say or do. He took a step back and bowed deeply for the boy.

"I'm Toranosuke Gion." the man said in plain English and Ayase couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Ayase Yukiya…" he whispered back and as Gion stood up he smiled.

"Gion! I told you to help him get out of the car and then bring his stuff to his room!" Marco said angrily and with that Gion left as soon as possible. Ayase liked it here already.

"He's Japanese, but grew up only speaking English and Italian." Marco explained and Ayase nodded.

"He looks friendly." Marco smiled.

"O he is. But wait until you meet the rest." Marco held out his arm.

"This way, mister Ayase. I'll introduce you to my wife."

They had passed the swimming pool and Ayase wanted nothing else but take a refreshing dive in it. At the swimming pool he saw a mother playing with her daughter in the water. She gave Ayase a friendly smile and continued to her actions. Marco explained that she was an English woman, from Great Britain and that her husband had died recently. She was left with only her daughter.

The good news Ayase had found out was that only people who could speak English were aloud in this Agriturismo.

The entrance hall was the biggest, with a big lobby where they would give you the key to your room. Ayase smiled at the sight of the brown haired woman standing there and at the look of her friendly round face he hoped and sort of knew it was Carlotta.

"Hello," she said, removing her from behind the big lobby. "You must be Ayase Yukiya, am I right?" she gave him a warm smile and Ayase nodded.

"You probably know who I am, don't you?" she asked and held out her hand.

"Hello darling." Marco said and kissed is wife's cheek.

"I'm sure you're Carlotta Abruzzi." Ayase said and he shook the hand.

"I am. I saw Gion bringing your stuff to your room. If you want I can take you there first so you can unpack everything, make yourself comfortable. If you want we can send or cleaning lady to unpack with you?" Carlotta said and she moved herself towards the wall, on which pictures hang off her and her husband and under a row of keys. She took the one from the hook above which stood number 15. Again his lucky number, Ayase grinned.

"Here you go. Should I call our maid?"

"No, I'd like to pay first. You can send your maid after if you want." Ayase replied.

"No problem." Marco replied. "I'll leave you too it then? The Hudson family is coming today too?" he asked.

"Yes, they asked you to pick them up too."

"I'll be going then, see you later." he kissed his wife fully and winked at Ayase. "Have fun."

"Thank you." Ayase replied and Carlotta waved her man goodbye.

Ayase gave her a look. She took out a hairpin and put up her long brown hair in a little knot. Her blue eyes gave Ayase a warm welcome.

"So, the payment." she said.

"1400 euros it was, right?" Ayase asked and the woman nodded towards him.

"You know, Ayase. You really seem like a nice person. I hope you can handle our personal." she said a little worried.

"Your husband mentioned it too. Should I be worried." she smiled gratefully as Ayase handed over the money and she placed the key in his hands.

"Not really. Some of them just are… hard to understand."

"All right… I'll keep it in mind." as Carlotta smiled, she held our a phone, dialling the number four when suddenly a female voice was heard.

"Someya, is that you?"

"Yes, miss Carlotta, is there a problem?"

"Not really, just a new costumer. Where are you now?"

"I'm cleaning up room 16 for the Hudson's. Should I come over first?"

"Yes. Mister Yukiya has arrived."

"All right, I'll be there right away." and with that, Carlotta put down her phone.

"She'll be here right away to take you to your room." she said with a smile. "Dinner will be at eight, so if you want you can come over between 7 and 8. I'll be your personal cook tonight."

"I'll be there." Ayase said and gave Carlotta a smile.

"Gion! Wait." she suddenly said as Gion came from the stairs.

"Someya was cleaning room 16, could you proceed with that?" she asked in a whisper and continued her conversation with Gion.

Ayase already liked it here. The atmosphere was perfect. Gion was friendly. Carlotta was friendly. Marco was friendly and even the woman from the swimming pool looked rather nice. Only was Ayase a bit worried about what to say to her, since he didn't want to hurt her by saying something wrong.

"Excuse me, are you mister Yukiya?" the same female voice as _number four _said. Ayase turned around. The woman had a long black ponytail and dark brown eyes which looked very friendly. Her thick lips were fully covered in bright red lipstick, which made her look as pretty as her voice.

"I am." Ayase replied and he scanned his eyes over the sexy outfit of the woman. A little skirt with a refreshing blue shirt over it. Her high stiletto's looked rather uncomfortable but she didn't seem to mind it.

"I'm here to help you unpack then! Room fifteen?" she asked with a perfect smile.

"Yes, I'm Ayase Yukiya." Ayase said, holding out his hands and the woman shook his hand friendly, revealing her long painted fingernails.

"I'm Someya Kaoruko. Also Japanese." Ayase grinned at her wink and as he said goodbye to Gion and Carlotta, he followed Someya up the stairs.

The room had a television and a black couch which suited the windows. He had the most beautiful view over the swimming pool, with the high hills beyond. The sunlight gave the room a lot of colour and his suitcase stood right next to the couch.

"So…" Someya said. "This is the living room and the bathroom is right there." she said and she walked towards the bathroom. There was a bath on the right and a shower on the left. The toilet was hidden in a separated corner in the room. The blue tiles of the room gave Ayase the most dazzling feeling.

When he walked back to the living room Someya told him the way to the bedroom. She opened the door towards it. There was a huge bed in which at least three people could sleep and it had a beautiful beige coloured sheets and he couldn't help but to sit down on it. The painting above the bed was the view he had from the living room and the light of the window next to him made it look bright. His dark wardrobe had enough space for the clothes he carried along with him.

"Do you like the room?" Someya asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Ayase replied and the smile on Someya's face made him feel satisfied.

"Time to unpack?" she asked and Ayase nodded. Yes, he felt like unpacking!

"I'm sure you and I are going to be great friends." Someya said as she looked at Ayase's clothes. There were only shorts and small T-shirts in the suitcase which actually made Ayase look really female. Since he liked males and felt more like the female one when he had a relationship he wanted to dress more like one too.

As Someya unpacked another pair of shorts she smiled.

"You actually carry along a lot of female clothes… you're male, right?"

"Yes, I am. But I'm gay… and the female one."

"Ah… I'm sorry I guess."

"You shouldn't be! I just… I broke up with my boyfriend recently. I found out he was sleeping with his secretary. His female secretary."

"Auch." Someya said, putting another shirt on a peg. Ayase smiled.

"I'm trying to forget about it." Ayase whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll all help you!" Someya replied, standing up and smiling. Ayase smiled back and never felt as happy and relaxed as he did now. This holiday just had to be perfect.

Someya had left to help at dinner and meanwhile also the Hudson's had arrived. Ayase dressed himself for dinner and watched a few Italian programs on the television when he realised he was pretty bored. He decided he should go downstairs to have an early dinner.

When he was downstairs there was nobody to be found in the lobby and when he arrived at the place where he should have to have dinner nobody was there too. All the tables were empty and there was no one to receive him.

He slowly entered only looking around when he suddenly heard a yelling voice from behind the door which said: personal only. Ayase gulped softly, knowing he was about to do something he shouldn't have done. He opened the door a little further and saw how Gion was looking at his boss together with a few others. He was dressed as a waiter, in a black suit with a white apron over it. The rest, who stood around him wore the exact same thing, except for Someya-san, who wore a dress with an apron. At that time Ayase discovered that only she and Carlotta were the girls here.

"You're only here to do your job!" Marco said towards a guy standing in front of him. He had light blue eyes and dark hair and also looked rather Japanese. Next to him stood another man, looking exactly like him.

"Sorry sir." the man said and Marco gave him a murderous glare.

"I wasn't finished yet…" he said and the man took a little step back. Marco sighed deeply. "As you all know there are a few new people who arrived here today. They have never been here before and want the time of their lives. Make them feel pretty. Give them complements, do whatever the hell you want but keep your goddamned hands off!" everybody whispered a soft: 'Yes sir' towards Marco.

"Especially the dancers. I know some of them look rather pretty. Gorgeous even. But you only learn them how to dance. That's it. Nothing else. If I find out that one of you has touched, kissed or even slept with one of them… you're fired. And I'll make sure you never ever get a job ever again." Ayase swallowed deeply. The Marco he met this morning looked totally different from the one standing there. Marco opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly a light fell into the room, followed by door closing and a man entering. Ayase couldn't help but to wonder who it was.

The man was wearing the same costume as the rest wore but it looked somewhat more carefree. His dark brown hair lightly covered his eyes and his handsome, Italian looking face had piercing brown eyes. His sharp nose made his face less perfect but somehow it made him look even better. Every single eye in that room was focused on the man and Ayase had to admit: it wasn't hard to look at him. He seemed a lot bigger then anyone would ever be and his muscular body was visible through the cloth of his clothes.

Marco give him a furious look.

"Now where have you been…?" he tried to say calmly but it was way than clear that he had to hold himself.

"You told me not to smoke inside. Now that I smoke outside, you're still displeased. You have to learn what you want, boss." he said and his thin lips showed the most gorgeous smile that made Ayase's heart skip a beat. A few smirks were audible in the room.

"Get in the line and pay some fucking attention." Marco said, sounding furious.

"All right, all right." the man said, make a movement with his hands towards Marco that were meant to keep him relaxed. He stood next to Gion who gave him a funny smile.

"Now that you're all here… I want everyone to take good care of our costumers… especially mister Yukiya." Ayase jumped when he heard his name being spoken out loud.

"He paid a lot of money to stay here… it's his first holiday in years and I want him to feel at home. He is good looking."

"So now you're into guys?" the brown haired man asked, grinning. "Poor Carlotta." everyone laughed a bit until Carlotta suddenly showed up, appearing from the kitchen.

"He is good looking, Kanou…" she said and again Ayase gasped for air. Kanou Somuku? That man was his dance teacher. Kanou turned his head towards the female figure walking in.

"You all better best be careful. I don't want fire any of you." Carlotta said, standing next to her husband.

"Now… since we're all done talking, lets welcome our guests." at that moment Ayase realized he was still standing in front of the door. He had to get back. In a hurry he ran back to the stairs, straight up to his room and put his key in the lock.

"Mister Yukiya?" an old voice said. Ayase turned towards the voice in a hurry and saw the Hudson wife in front of him.

"Miss Hudson!" he said and the woman giggled.

"Call me Caroline darling!" she said. "You'd better lock that door as good as you can. You never know who could come in here…" she whispered and then followed her husband down the stairs. Ayase took a deep breath, taking back the key. The only reason why everyone was so friendly was because of his money. He hated to be rich.

He slowly walked back down the stairs. Thinking about how to act. He couldn't just say he knew everything! He even liked the looks of his dance teacher so much, his heart could explode any minute now!

As he reached the last few stairs he noticed how Gion was guiding the Hudson couple towards their table and no other person appeared to help the next costumer, who would be him.

He stopped in the doorway and waited. Everybody in there looked happy, even the woman from the swimming pool and her daughter sat happily while drinking a glass of lemonade. Ayase couldn't help but smile at the sight. Caroline Hudson smiled at him in a friendly way and waved when she caught his attention. Also her husband gave Ayase a precious smile, which made Ayase nod his head.

On the table in front of the Hudson's sat a small family, both wife and husband and their teenage son was playing his PSP while chewing on his chewing gum. That seemed like a hard person to control.

The rest of the room was empty. It wasn't that big of a dining hall, but then there were also few people staying over. Only eight rooms for maximum six people.

"Excuse me." Ayase gasped loudly at the sound of the low voice. He turned his head slowly towards it and notice the dark brown eyes he saw before and the sexy smile that made him melt that instant. "You're Mister Ayase, right?" Kanou asked, still smiling.

"…uhm…" Ayase said with a trembling voice and he took a deep breath. He could hear the man grin. "Yes, I am."

"Then, my name is Kanou Somuku and I'll be your waiter for tonight." He held out his hand towards Ayase and as Ayase placed his in the other person's he knew that he got it bad.

He was brought towards the table next to the lady with her daughter. As he sat down the woman gave him a nice smile.

"So, can I give you something?" Kanou asked.

"No! I mean, yes but… uhm." Ayase sighed deeply, shaking his head and standing up again.

"I want to go to bed." Kanou gave him a confused but still amused look and when Ayase realised what the man was thinking he blushed deeply.

"I mean alone! Just me… not with you. Not that you're not good looking but... I want to go alone." Ayase breathed deeply, feeling his heart race. He was spoiling everything...

"All right, you want me to take you to your room? You look rather feverish and red." Ayase knew that people were looking at them and that made him feel even more nervous.

"Yes… I mean no! I'll be fine…" Ayase said. Kanou smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure?" he asked friendly.

"Yes, thank you." Ayase quickly said and he turned away from the man, walking straight towards his bedroom in a quick pace.

Kanou smiled flustered. The boy was indeed amazingly cute but just one night would make him lose his job and that wasn't worth it. He turned around towards the costumers that were looking.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." he said and he walked towards the kitchen. The blond boy was amazingly good looking and he was looking forward to giving him the dancing lessons. It also seemed like the boy became flustered just by the look of him. Now that made two of them…

As he realised how he felt he sighed deeply. This was bad.

* * *

Is this a cliffhanger? Or not... I'm not sure! xD

Anyways, please review! I hope you liked it! ^^

~ x

I love all of you who reviewed it... I really do! :)


	3. Dirty Dancing

Chapter three has arrived! :D

Thank you for all of those who have reviewed... *bows*

I really hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Okane ga Nai... (Also Rita & the Thompson family are in my head) ~

Itadakimasu!

* * *

Ayase had the worst night in ages. His bed was great, lay great and it wasn't too hot in the bedroom, but he couldn't think of anything else but the dance teacher.

The man was unreachable for him, and he knew that, but somehow his mind was trying to teach him differently.

The clock showed him that it was eight o'clock and Ayase found himself getting up and walking towards the bathroom. His face looked pale and his bright blue eyes had huge bags bellow it. In a hurry he filled the bathtub with water and placed himself into it, trying to relax fully.

He sighed deeply. Maybe it was for the best to go home and forget all about this Kanou Somuku, but then again, going hope also had negative sides. The chance of Kiyoshi appearing there again was higher than the chance of Kiyoshi appearing in Italy. Kiyoshi worked as a police officer so tracking Ayase down wouldn't be that hard for him. But somehow Ayase knew that his secretary was a lot more important than finding Ayase.

Also, if he left now he showed Kanou-san that he was weak, and of course, who would want to be shown as weak towards the person they like?

This was terrible. He had met Kanou just one day ago (maybe even just twelve hours ago…) and he already knew that he was in love. He felt like a teenager, wanting to have that person desperately, then again he was just twenty years old… he wasn't that much of a grown up yet.

As he forced himself out of the hot water he took out his pair of jeans shorts and wore his dark blue converse shoes under it. His shirt had a white colour and was bought at an Armani store. Somehow he wanted to look good no matter what.

He quickly searched for his key, locking the door and running down to have his breakfast; only to discover that breakfast was supposed to be done by yourself. Enormous plates of food and drinks were standing in the beginning of the dinning room and you were supposed to carry your plate towards your own table. Ayase sighed deeply. That meant no Kanou-san.

As he reached for his own plate, he was getting on some pieces of fruit and a baguette with a few pieces of ham and cheese.

"Don't you want anything to drink?" someone suddenly asked and Ayase turned around at the voice. He saw the daughter of the lonely lady standing there, holding a bottle of orange juice. Ayase only stared at the bottle.

"They also have it in grapefruit taste." the girl said with a smile and giggled softly.

"I'd love some, thank you." Ayase said back, smiling.

"If you want you can sit with us. Mummy thinks you look rather lonely…" without waiting for a reply the girl took Ayase's hand and brought him towards the table where her mother was sitting.

The woman looked up, her long flowing red hair up in a braid and the small freckles on her face were good shown when she smiled at Ayase.

"I'm sorry she took you here… I told her not to but she insisted." the woman's Britain English sounded a lot better than the American English of the Hudson's, but maybe that was because Ayase was only imagining it.

"No problem! She was right anyway, I felt rather lonely." he said and the woman smiled. Ayase held out his hand.

"I'm Ayase Yukiya." he said and he smiled widely.

"Jane Thompson and my daughter Lily." the woman replied and shook Ayase's hand. The girl held out her hand too which made Ayase shake it. As he sat down he noticed how the girl gave him some of the orange juice.

"So, do you dance too?" Ayase asked and the woman playfully shook her head.

"No, I'm going for a swim with my daughter and we play tennis a bit further." she replied. "Would you like to come for a swim with us? After breakfast? Or do you already have to go and dance?"

"No, I'll like to come for a swim later on. I'd love to." Lily smiled happily at Ayase, looking happy to have found a play partner and deep down, Ayase was happy to have found a few friends.

The baguette tasted as good as the refreshing fruit and juice. Ayase couldn't help but hurry upstairs to change into his swimming clothes and then go to room thirteen to pick up Lily and Jane to go for a swim. Somehow the woman still looked like she was grieving for her husband and that made the blond boy think that it happened recently.

He grabbed out his red swimming short, put it on and then searched for his towel, which he appeared to have forgotten. After he hurried towards room thirteen with his sunscreen and he would ask friendly for a towel there.

As little Lily opened the door she smiled widely. Her little pink bikini was carrying a picture of 'Hello Kitty' and she carried a matching towel along with her.

"Come in!" she said as she grabbed Ayase's hand and pulled him inside of the room. Jane was wearing a green bikini and carried a blue towel along with her. Her Gucci sunglasses were placed on her head and she was still wearing the braid in her hair.

"Hello, Ayase. Have you forgotten your towel?" she asked friendly and Ayase shamefully nodded.

"Should I bring you one, we carried along five of them."

"Yes please. Thank you." the woman shook her head in a reply and then turned back towards what Ayase was suspecting to be the bedroom.

"When we're at the swimming pool, I can show you the best dive in the world!" little Lily said to Ayase. The blond boy couldn't help but giggle a bit at the girl's words.

"I'd love to see that." he replied and then Jane came in, holding another towel for Ayase.

"Then, shall we go?"

It was a hot day, even for Italy it was a hot day. At least that's what Jane had told Ayase. She explained that she had been to this stay for three times before and this was the fourth time. The first three times she went together with her husband.

Her husband was named James and he passed away in a car accident six months ago. Lily was to young to realise where her daddy went to and Jane told her that her daddy was now at a better place.

She herself wasn't as happy as Lily since she knew what had really happened to her husband. She tried not to think about it but couldn't get it out of her head. She hoped that Italy would help her not to think about him but every small detail made her think of James. Somehow Ayase knew how she felt.

When Lily had shown her dive to Ayase, he and Jane applauded so loud it was probably audible in the lobby. Also Rita, the mother of the hard to control teenager from yesterday, had applauded with them. She had appeared fifteen minutes after Ayase and Jane did and told that her husband and son were out golfing.

"What time is it now anyway?" Ayase asked when he took the towel and threw it around him to dry his body.

"It's almost 10 Am, why?" Rita asked, looking on her expensive golden watch.

"Because he has to go and dance and doesn't want to be to late!" Lily said, her wet head appearing out of the pool.

"Lily! No need to yell at Miss Rita! Apologize!" Jane said.

"Sorry…" the little girl whispered, climbing out of the pool. Rita giggled and shook the remark away with her hand.

"Don't worry, honey. I don't mind. My son does that all the time!" she said. Ayase smiled at the sight of his three company ladies and took another look at the bikini Jane was wearing. Actually she wasn't bad looking but Ayase didn't feel his heart thump when looking at her or Rita. He never had any special feelings towards a girl. Only towards boys but he had a desperate wish for a child too. That was impossible for someone like him. He could adopt, but he didn't see that as the same thing. He knew he could be a wonderful father anyway.

"Mister Ayase?" the low voice suddenly said and both Ayase and Jane turned their head towards the voice. Kanou stood there, dressed normally. His actual clothes were making him even more sexy. The upper buttons of his hirt showed a little piece of his muscled chest.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase said, not able to speak in an English way. Kanou smiled at him.

"You're not planning on leaving me without a dance partner, do you?" Ayase blushed deeply at the man's comment but shook his head.

"Of course not…" he whispered but tried to avoid eye-contact with the bigger man. Jane gave him a happy look and Lily looked at Kanou as if he was a monster. Also Rita gave a suspicious look.

"Then, how about I'll pick you up at your room…?" Ayase couldn't help but sigh. That was a terrible idea.

"…Fine…" he said calmly, giving the bigger man a last look as he turned around and whispered a soft 'see you later'. Silence followed when Kanou left. Ayase didn't dare to look at anyone.

"He is good looking, isn't he?" Rita said and she gave Ayase a happy smile. Ayase just nodded his head, unable to think clearly and he stared at the towel he was holding in his hands.

"I think you should go and prepare yourself for dancing." Jane giggled. "How about we'll lunch together. I'll come pick you up at your room." Jane said in an imitated Kanou-low voice. As her daughter started to laugh and also Rita gave a grin, the blond boy blushed fiercely and gave Jane a soft pat on her shoulder.

"No seriously. How about you eat with Lily and me every day? I don't want you to feel too lonely." Jane said seriously.

"I don't think that Kanou person wants him to feel lonely either." Rita added and the boy now gave her a pat too.

"Stop it, both of you… he's just being friendly." he whispered.

"Friendly towards you. He didn't invite me." Rita said.

"That's because you don't dance." Little Lily said, which made Ayase giggle. At least one of them was on his side.

"I'll go to my room, and I'll be picking you guys up for lunch at 12." he said towards Jane. "Have fun…"

"No, you have fun." Jane said, winking towards the boy and both her and Rita started to giggle. As the three of them waved the blond boy goodbye Ayase started to hurry back to his room.

In a hurry he opened his door, trying to find the perfect clothes to wear for this 'special' event.

A knock came on the door as Ayase looked at himself in the mirror for the tenth time. In a quick flash he gave one last look and then hurried out to open the door, only to be presented with a bouquet of roses in front of him.

"K-Kanou… you shouldn't have…" he said softly as the man pushed the roses in his arms with the most gorgeous smile Ayase had ever seen.

"You like them?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course! I just don't… didn't really e-expect something like… this."

"Me neither." the man replied and he just stared in the other person's eyes.

"Uhm… do you know if there are vases in this room?" Ayase said as he turned around and looked inside of the nearest cupboard.

"Yeah, above the sink usually." as Ayase tried to remind where the sink was, Kanou took a few steps closer. He reached his arms over the boy and opened the cupboard while Ayase had to make the biggest effort not the drop the roses. Kanou was so close to him, his chest right in front of the boy and right when Ayase was about to drop the roses the man backed of and held a vase in front of the boy. Ayase sighed deeply.

"Here you go." he said, pouring water into the glass bowl and placing it onto the table. Ayase followed with the flowers.

"Thank you." he whispered and again there was a moment of silence and only looking.

"So, I see they gave you the best room, ha?" Kanou said with a smile. Ayase smiled sweetly back at him.

"I do love the view…" he whispered, looking outside the window for a quick moment.

"Yeah… so do I." Kanou said, staring at the boy and Ayase sighed deeply.

"Kanou-san, I really think we should stop acting like this. You don't like me, do you? You like my money." he was shocked at how stern he sounded. Kanou smirked softly about to talk back.

"No, don't say anything. I'm just your dance partner for a month. That's as far as our relationship goes, right?" Ayase asked as Kanou appeared closer.

"If you want my money then just ask for a tip. Don't bring me flowers or overload me with compliments… I know you'll get fired if you do anything more. I don't want that. So just… take me to that dance place and teach me the meringue. That's all I'm asking for. I'm really not into a relationship now anyway…" Kanou nodded towards the boy and Ayase noticed a little piece of sorrow in his face, which he tried to ignore fully.

"Fine, Ayase Yukiya. Let's go dancing."

Kanou pressed the play button on the radio and the CD started a relaxed music sound.

"Now, this dance is really easy. You just go left-right, left-right…" as he showed the footwork towards Ayase, the boy couldn't help but giggle. The man had the moves, but this isn't really what he expected Kanou to dance like.

"Your turn." he said. As Ayase tried to imitate what Kanou had done Kanou's smile widened.

"Don't forget…" he said as he placed his hands on Ayase's waist. "Your hips need to move." as he whispered that in the boy's ear Ayase moved along with the moving hands on his middle.

It was like Kanou had already forgotten what Ayase had said in his room, but the blond boy didn't mind. The warm hands on his hips seemed to make him feel relaxed.

As the man now stood in front of the boy, he shook his head.

"I don't think this is your sort of dance." he said and he smiled. Ayase gave him a non-trusting look. Kanou smiled widely and walked towards the radio.

As he stopped the music, he opened the CD-player and removed the CD from the black object.

The next song sounded a lot less peaceful. It also had some words in it which miss Hudson would totally dislike. Ayase smiled, feeling a blush appear.

"What makes you think this fits me?" he said softly. Kanou only appeared closer again, placing Ayase's hand around his neck.

"It doesn't have a strict code… you just have to feel the music." he talked back. Ayase placed his second hand next to the first as he felt his heart in his throat.

The bigger man's hands were placed on the blonde's back and he slowly pushed the boy closer while fixing his look at the big blue eyes.

"Now try moving you hips in the same rhythm as I do." the man proceeded and he placed his legs between the boy's while slowly making a movement to the front and back.

Ayase moved himself in the same pace, in time with the man and couldn't suppress a smile. Kanou smiled back, sliding his hands a bit more down and pushing the boy until his hair touched the floor, while the boy lay his left leg around the man's back and descended his hands to Kanou's shoulders.

When Ayase was pulled back he replaced his leg onto the floor and tightened his grip around the shoulders. Kanou also placed his arms around the boy as if he would never let go of him again.

The boy's smile widened a bit and so did Kanou's. Their noses just an inch away from each other and their breathes commensurate in a tired rhythm.

As Kanou moved his face closer with a smile, reality bumped into the smaller person.

He knew that if they would do this sort of things it would bring Kanou into big trouble. That wasn't what he wanted, but he did want Kanou. He swallowed deeply, also appearing closer and about to close his eyes. Now it would happen. Now they would kiss. As Kanou's lower lip touched the upper lip of the boy, the door opened with a click.

The two male persons quickly separated. Kanou towards the radio and Ayase doing the dance steps Kanou had shown him when the first CD was playing.

"Someya… what are you doing here?" Kanou asked as if he hadn't noticed the door opening. Ayase tried to act as good as possible and turned around with a gentle smile. He was shocked at how good Kanou could act.

"Hello…" he said and Someya smiled friendly.

Good, she didn't see…

"Miss Jane asked me to come and get Mister Yukiya. She was told that they would have lunch together… she found me and send me for him."

"Am I that late?" Ayase asked.

"It's 10 minutes past 12. She thought you'd pick her up at 12." Someya proceeded. "If you want, I can take you to their room."

"No thank you, I'll find my way." the boy replied and he gave Kanou a last look.

"I'll see you at 4..." Kanou said. Ayase swallowed deeply at his serious face and felt flustered.

"Yes… I'll be here." Ayase replied and he turned around on his heel while taking a quick pace out of the dance hall. Kanou couldn't help but follow him with a smile.

"What are you doing…?" Someya said, clearly disappointed and worried.

"I'm giving him dancing lessons, as he ordered." Kanou replied firmly. The black haired woman shook her head.

"You're crazy. You're the one who always told me not to have a relationship with any costumer! And now look at you… think clearly! He's a boy! He has money! Is he really worth losing your job…?" the woman took a few steps closer. Kanou turned back to the radio, ignoring her statement. Someya sighed deeply, placing her hand on the other's arm.

"Kanou, you know you're like a brother to me. I don't want you to get fired." Kanou turned around, looking in the other's eye.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'm only wanting a tip. I'm sure he'll give me more money." Someya raised an eyebrow, looking at the person in front of her. Kanou knew he was lying to her. He didn't want any money or tip or whatever. He wanted Ayase. It felt great when he was close to him. Whether that would make him gay or not… he didn't care. He wasn't gay anyway. He only had these feelings towards that boy.

"You can't lie to me, you know that." Someya said and she sighed deeply.

"You won't tell, will you?" Kanou asked. Someya smiled friendly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I just told you you're like a brother to me… I would never betray my brother." Kanou smiled back, hugging her closely. Someya hugged back, but couldn't help feeling terrible. Somehow this thing would be found out soon… but she wouldn't be the cause of that. Even though she could get into trouble herself. Kanou was too dear for her and surely he was more important then her job. They met each other when they were young and were like brother and sister to each other since then.

And some case like this would definitely not change that. If this boy was dear to Kanou than it was clear that she had to accept that. The boy was indeed friendly, while she was used to rich people being mean. This boy was kind and extremely beautiful for a man. In a female way but… that was maybe why Kanou liked him.

If this boy was more dear to Kanou than his job, than that proved that he truly loved this boy.

If that was the case than it would be the first time… Kanou had developed special feelings.

Ayase hurried towards the room. His head spinning from the touch of their lips. As he knocked onto the door he couldn't suppress a smile. Lily opened the door while jumping into his arms.

"Uncle Ayase!" she screamed and Ayase couldn't feel more wanted than he did that day. Also Jane appeared out of the room smiling fully.

"You look rather… red?" she said and she wanted the boy to react to that.

"I had a great dance a few minutes ago, what do you expect?" Ayase played along and he winked.

"O come on!" Jane said while locking her door and grabbing the boy around his arm. "You don't expect me to believe nothing happened do you?"

"Nothing happened! We only… danced."

"See, Mommy! I told you uncle Ayase wouldn't do something besides dancing!" Lily said and she held Ayase tightly around his neck.

"Listen to your daughter Jane. She is always right." and as Jane gave up Ayase giggled softly. He pressed his nose against the girl's cheek and whispered a soft thank you. Although the girl didn't understand why Ayase said thank you, she smiled cutely. Ayase knew this girl would always be on his side.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Lily said as they walked down the stairs.

"We're going to lunch, Sweety! Don't worry! I'm hungry too!" Jane smiled towards Ayase while the boy hummed to himself:

'_I am most definitely not!' ~ _

* * *

The last sentence is inside of Ayase's head! xD

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	4. Cottage 9

Hey there! :D

My next chapter has arrived and it contains a lemon! xD

Anywayss, hope you like it, please review! ^^

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

Ayase had eaten one apple and felt like quitting his needless efforts to eat more. He knew he had to eat something since he hadn't been eating anything that day since breakfast and dancing was pretty tiring… as far as he had danced of course.

Just as the morning lunch was supposed to be done by yourself. No waiters, no cooks, no Kanou. Ayase sighed at that, which seemed to draw that little Lily's attention.

"Should I go get some more orange juice, Uncle Ayase?" Lily asked and she gave Ayase a worried look. "If you don't eat, you should drink a bit more. It's really hot in Italy."

Ayase gave a sweet smile at the worried girl and patted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll drink and eat when I'm hungry or thirsty." he said. The girl smiled a bit but was still worried for her new made friend.

"Mommy, can I go to the toilet, please?" she asked and as Jane replied positively the girl left the room. Ayase turned his head to look at the mother. She raised one eyebrow and showed a playful smile.

"What?" Ayase asked, starting to blush already.

"Tell me, Lily's gone! Tell me!" she said in a attempt to keep her voice down. "I won't tell anyone, you know me!" Ayase smiled now.

"As I told you before, nothing happened. Not really." he said.

"Not really?" Jane asked, sitting at the tip of her chair, eager to hear more.

"We… had lip contact." he said, a little unsure whether they actually did or not. Jane screamed a little, smiling happily.

"You _kissed_?" she said, throwing a hand in front of her mouth.

"No! we didn't kiss! I said our lips made contact." Jane gave Ayase a confused look.

"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked and Ayase shook his head, his face in the reddest state it could be.

"Not really. His lip barely touched mine and then Someya entered." he said. Jane's look suddenly changed into worry.

"She knows?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. We split up right away." As Jane flopped down into the chair, Lily walked back to the table and gave Ayase a look. Jane sighed deeply.

"I told you Italy was hot. That's probably why you look so red." the little girl said towards Ayase and both he and Jane couldn't help but starting to laugh, leaving the girl unintelligible of the situation.

The television in Italy wasn't as great as he thought. Strangely enough they had some English programs in the evening but at noon there was only Italian to be heard and seen.

He wanted to do some nice stuff together with Jane and Lily later on today, but their tennis hours started immediately after lunch and they would be going to visit the town later on today, which Ayase was unable to do because they would stay there whole afternoon. His dancing hours were about to begin again at 4 Pm and he didn't feel like missing that now, did he?

As he changed the channel one last time he pressed the button and the screen turned black with a white flash.

Ayase sighed deeply, resting himself in the couch, trying to relax, but completely unable to. He couldn't help but think about the lip contact he had only a few hours ago.

Even though he told Kanou that he wasn't there for any kind of relationship; and he doubted whether Kanou wanted him or his money. Anyway, he didn't ask for any tip or such.

As he turned his head towards the black table behind the couch he felt his heart thump. The bouquet of red roses made the room look a lot more lively. A little smile appeared on the boy's lips as he reminded himself of the man's look when their noses were only separated by thin air.

As he reminded himself of their (almost…-) kiss again; he pressed his finger against his upper lip. Almost. They would have almost kissed.

In a quick reaction he stood up. He needed that kiss more than anything now and he had to know what the man exactly felt towards him. He needed to know whether Kanou wanted his money or not, since he didn't give Kanou a chance to reply when he asked him this morning.

He did not know where to find the man and he had no idea how to make his feelings clear towards him, but the feeling he had now was stronger than what he had with Kiyoshi.

For the first time in a long while he was filled with desire. Desire for a kiss, and maybe even desire for more then a kiss. After all he was sure had desire for one thing, or rather one person. And that person was his dance teacher.

Ayase closed his door in a hurry. He had to find Kanou somewhere. Maybe he was still in the hall where the kiss had took place. As he took a deep breath, he felt a twitch of doubt. Maybe he shouldn't do this. Kanou would get into trouble anyway.

As he leaned his head against the door, he could feel his heart race in his chest. Okay, he had to do this. He could also just tell Kanou what he felt and then just leave… yeah! That could work!

With a little smile he took a step forward and as he walked further, starting to get more confident, he suddenly felt himself bump into somebody else, falling over with the hard shock and landing against the floor with his backside.

"Itai…" he whispered softly, forgetting about his English vocabulary.

"Hey, you all right?" a male person asked and as Ayase looked up he nodded shortly.

"Hai, arigatou." he said and suddenly realised that he had to speak English. "I mean, yes thank you." he repeated. The person in front of him was the teenage son of Rita. This time without the PSP and dressed into his swimming gear.

"Don't worry." he said, smiling a bit. "I understood that. Japanese, right? That's the subject I'm following in my first year of University." he said and he smiled towards the smaller boy as he helped him to get up.

"Really?" Ayase asked. "I'm sure I can help you." he said and the boy gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm Shawn. Shawn Green, the son of Rita. Bet you met her at the pool before. She asked me to come over too, leave my PSP and laptop behind." the boy smiled at Ayase and the blond boy was amazed at how grown up this person suddenly looked compared with yesterday.

"Uhm… I'm Ayase Yukiya." the boy said as he shook the other's hand. "Anyway, I have to go to… find someone." Ayase said and realised soon after that he should have told something else.

"Who?" Shawn asked, his green eyes staring into Ayase's blue ones.

"Uhm… my dance tutor. I can't find him anywhere and we still have things to do." shit, he should have made up a better lie. No, he actually said the truth. They had some unfinished business to do!

The blond boy smiled at his thought.

"It's that big guy, right? My mom fancies him. Anyway when I went to the golfing course with my dad, I passed by a few houses. Some board said it was where the staff's cabins are. I guess it's their personal room. Anyway, I saw him enter one of the houses. Maybe you should go there." Shawn told Ayase, not looking suspicious at all.

"Maybe I should." the boy replied, rather pleased that he knew where to find Kanou, as he bowed towards Shawn, forgetting about being in Europe once again, he walked towards the stairs but was suddenly stopped by the boy.

"Can't we walk together. The swimming pool the same direction, so…" the younger person said with a cute smile. Ayase giggled a bit.

"Sure, that would be cool." the blond boy replied and they both walked down the stairs.

Shawn's father was called George. He also had an elder brother named Christian, who had stayed in America to take care of their father's business. George and Rita Green owned their personal horse range and since Shawn actually wasn't created for riding horses, he decided to study Japanese and one day go to the land he wished to see his entire life.

Christian on the contrary was the ruler of horses, and his father's favourite, his father loved horses and so did Christian. It was his father's dream to one day give the range to one of his boys and since that boy wasn't Shawn, he couldn't help but to like the other more.

His mother, Rita, on the contrary loved the difference between Shawn and the other two boys in her family. She never fancied the horses-thing as much as George and Christian did and therefore loved the way Shawn tried his best to take a different way in his life.

Ayase fancied Shawn for that too. He wasn't frightened of his father reaction or wishes. He only wanted what he liked and that was learning Japanese, to one day become a full Japanese citizen.

He decided that if Shawn couldn't find a house the first few years in Japan, he was allowed to stay over at Ayase's place, since he would need the company anyway.

At least that's what he thought…

As he followed the signs saying 'golf course', Ayase couldn't help but feel a bit unsteady. He followed Shawn's instructions completely, he just had to follow the signs and he would find a few little cottages on his right side. The one on the left was the one Kanou entered, but so far he hadn't seen one cottage anywhere…

The little rocks on the floor gave Ayase an unpleasant feeling. His feet started to hurt (since he didn't even take the time to put back on his shoes…) and he noticed the sky turning grey and the air a bit colder.

When he finally found the golf course on his left, he turned to his right to see the small cottages a bit further. He couldn't suppress a smile and started a quicker pace towards there.

The first number was an eight. It had the same golden numbers as the once that hung in the hotel, only the state of the metal looked a bit more neglected.

Also the wooden walls and door looked rather unsteady towards Ayase, but that was maybe because he was used to the best.

Ayase took a deep breath, preparing his fist to the knocking on the door. As he reminded himself he was there just to tell Kanou what he felt he decided to repeat what he would say to Kanou once again.

He took a deep breath, starting the whisper towards himself:

"Kanou, I have to talk to you… no, that's not it." he bit his lower lip.

"Uhm… there is something you need to know." he gave a satisfied smile. "Yeah, that's more like it." as he raised his fist again, he gave a few knocks on the door.

But the door didn't open. Ayase sighed deeply, knocking again, only a bit louder now.

"Gion's not there now, he's helping in the kitchen." the familiar, warm and low voice said. Ayase turned around in a hurry.

"Wh- Who?" he said, as he looked Kanou in the eye. The man was wearing a blue shirt, from which the upper two buttons were open. His khaki green pants reached to a bit above his knees and the wore black flip-flops under them. His dark brown hair lay playfully in front of his eyes and he gave Ayase the smile he could melt from any minute.

"Gion. The blond guy I'm mostly talking with." the man replied.

"O right, Gion. Right." Ayase took a deep breath, realising he had been preparing his speech in front of someone else's house and when it started to rain, the boy laughed a bit.

"I bet you weren't looking for Gion, right?" the man asked. Ayase shook his head with a smile, feeling how the raindrops started to get worse.

"Not really, no." Kanou smiled back, placing on of his hands in his pocket carelessly, while looking at the sky for one second.

"Mine's number nine." Kanou said as he pointed at the cottage next to Gion's.

"Right…" Ayase replied. Kanou took out his key, walking towards his front door and suddenly Ayase's mind worked clearly.

"U-uhm… there-uhm… there's so-something you need to… know." he said, coughing a bit. Kanou gave the boy a sweet look, opening his door and making a sign inside.

"Maybe we can continue this conversation inside, I don't want to be all wet." he said and as Ayase walked towards the other cottage, he thought of what to say next. He had a feeling that he would screw up everything. And a screw up was the last thing he needed right now.

The house was even smaller than Ayase expected. Only a bed was placed in the room, next to the tiniest kitchen he ever saw in his life. Clothes were all over the room and it seemed like Kanou wasn't really the person to clean up often. Next to his bed stood a little radio and Ayase smiled at the rows of CD's standing next to it.

As Kanou threw the keys onto a little table next to the door he walked towards a little refrigerator into the small kitchen. While opening it he said:

"You want something?" he asked, taking out a beer for himself.

"Yeah, I'd like a beer." a beer would be great, it would give him more confidence.

Kanou walked towards Ayase, gave him the beer and then moved himself towards he radio. He placed in the first CD he found and pressed the play button. It was another song that would give the Hudson's a heart attack, but somehow Ayase felt better.

"So, you had to talk to me?" Kanou asked and Ayase could feel his heart skip a beat. He opened his can of beer, took one big gulp and then nodded.

"Yes, I do." he said. "It's about this morning." Kanou sighed deeply, thinking that somehow the boy felt uncertain about the kiss they almost had. Maybe he didn't want this at all.

"Listen, Ayase. Whatever happened in that moment was entirely my fault. I understand if that's not what you want." he said.

"Not what I want? Is what you want? Or do you want my money?" the boy asked. Kanou shook his head.

"I don't care about any money. I'm happy to work here; everyone needs me."

"You don't get it, do you?" Ayase asked and Kanou took another zip of his beer.

"What's there to get? You told me you didn't want any relationship. It's as simple as that. We just…"

"Stop it!" Ayase suddenly yelled. He felt frustrated, for the man actually didn't get it a all. Kanou gave him a look that looked like he was confused.

"I don't…" Ayase started but he sighed deeply in his still free hand and then started to turn his can of beer around. "I can't explain how I feel… I know we just met but I can't help it. I fear that I… will leave this room without passing my feelings towards you. And that's the main reason I came here." he now for the first time dared to look at he man fully.

Kanou just looked at him, even ignoring the beer in his hand, but this time his look turned into complete astonishment.

"I told you this morning that we had to stop doing all this. You bringing me flowers and giving me the sweetest compliments… but that's because I'm not sure whether you like me or my fortune and I can't survive another heart break. So I'm to start any relationship now but it feels so right this time… Everything does…"

Ayase took another quick zip and then stared at the ground. "I, uhm… I can only think… of you." he whispered softly. "and I never had that before in my life."

Silence followed after that, only the music making a little noise. Ayase took another gulp, fearing that he ruined everything. When the next song came, both Ayase and Kanou recognized it as the song they had danced onto this morning, right before the kiss. Kanou smirked a bit, moving towards the radio, placing his can of beer down and increasing the volume of the radio.

Ayase looked up when he noticed that the music played louder and then his sapphire orbs turned their gaze towards the bigger man, who was still staring at the radio with the same smile.

Ayase drank the last bit of his beer can and when he looked back at Kanou he noticed that now, Kanou was looking back.

"You want to dance?" he asked and the smile Ayase fell in love with returned. Ayase gave him a look, smiling softly and shaking his head slowly.

"Here?" he asked and Kanou nodded, walking towards the boy.

"Here." he said as he pulled the boy up.

The blond boy's heart felt like it could explode any minute now, the man lay his hands onto the boy's back, pulling him closer against him. As he dropped his beer can, Ayase's hands were placed against the broad chest and he took a good sniff of the man's wonderful smell.

Kanou smiled as he lowered his hands slowly onto the boy's perfect buttocks. Ayase smirked softly, placing a kiss on the bare skin, which was shown in between the open buttons.

As Kanou's right hand slid down the left leg of the boy, he kneeled down slowly, in front of the boy, so the boy's head reached a bit above his. He smiled softly at the flustered boy and let his lips slowly approach the other's.

Ayase wanted to kiss him no matter what, but as Kanou slightly touched him with his finger he lost all common sense and just waited until the man removed his hands.

Of course, Kanou never did. He opened the zipper of Ayase's jeans, as Ayase opened the other buttons of Kanou's shirt.

When the shorts slid down his legs, Kanou removed his shirt completely, giving Ayase the time to remove his too, together with his jeans.

At that moment, they both couldn't hold back any longer. They both forgot about the dancing and lustfully placed their lips onto the other's. Ayase's hands greedily fixed into the man's hair and Kanou capturing the boy fully in his tender, muscled arms.

The boy threw himself over the man fully, giving into the kiss and the heat of the wonderful moment. Kanou lifted him up, not even thinking about breaking up the kiss, and dropped them both onto the bed.

At that moment the kiss stopped and they just stared at each other for one second. Then they both smiled and continued their action. They didn't need any words. Their body showed all the signs they needed.

Only Kanou's body sign was _huge_. Ayase thought as he felt it pressing against him, but somehow it made him feel even more excited.

As Kanou slid his hand down the boy's abdomen, he slid under his boxers and gently gave his erection a baby touch.

Ayase screamed the pleasure out of his lungs, not feeling ashamed one tiny bit. Kanou grinned in the boy's ear as the music still played.

"Do you feel the music?" he asked and he smirked again, biting the boy's earlobe softly. Ayase moaned a bit and couldn't do anything else but nod. This time Kanou's hand surrounded the excited member of the boy; which made Ayase drown in pleasure.

The man started a steady pace, as the boy moaned along with it. The excitement was raising itself in the air, and somehow, both of them felt the same pleasure.

"K-kanou-san…" Ayase whispered behind his teeth. Kanou smiled. That was the first time Ayase called his name in full Japanese. At that moment Ayase couldn't take the time to think about this English vocabulary.

"I'm coming…" he said and at that moment, Kanou stopped thinking, stopping the movement right away, which left Ayase still excited and the boy let a moan escape, filled with desire and disappointment, wanting more.

"I want to come together." Kanou said, "but I don't want to hurt you." he whispered. Ayase smiled a bit.

"You just have to make it wet. I'll be fine… just wet it." Ayase whispered back and Kanou nodded, he wetted his hands with saliva, rubbed in his hot erection (as careful as possible since he was almost ready to explode) and placed himself in front of the boy's entrance.

Ayase moaned softly as he felt the hot erection touch his opening and as Kanou pushed in the tip, Ayase bit down on his lip.

"Ha- ahn… Nn" the blond boy groaned as Kanou pushed in slowly. The boy tried to be strong, ignoring the terrible pain he was feeling since he knew that later on, he wouldn't feel anything. But this cock seemed endless.

"Kanou-san! It hurts!" he said as a first tear ran down his cheek. Kanou rested one of his hands on the boy's cheek and kissed the other cheek softly.

"It'll be better soon." he whispered in the boy's ear as he kissed the cheek again. "I promise."

Ayase knew that he wasn't lying, and could feel his body relax more so that this time, Kanou entered him fully.

"God…" the man whispered. "… you 'kay?" he asked and Ayase lay his hands around the man's muscled back.

"Yes…" he whispered as he also lay his legs around the man's waist, which made the large member inside of him touch his spot lightly. "Ah… move, please!" the boy begged and Kanou complied his wish with full pleasure.

The rhythm started slowly. Just a bit out and then fully in again, each time hitting the spot a bit harder.

Ayase grabbed onto the man tighter, feeling the large thing penetrating him more and more, each thrust taking more control of him.

As the pace quickened, both of them lost their minds. Pleasure took control of their entire beings, the cock each time slamming into the boy, hitting the spot without mercy.

"Ka-kanou-uu!" the boy said as he was about to come and Kanou replied with a soft grunt.

"Ah! Ahnn! I-I'm coming! Ah!" the blond moaned. Kanou groaned softly as the boy slipped the lovely sound in his ear, making clear that he had had his orgasm, he couldn't hold back any longer and unleashed his load inside of the soft walls of the boy.

Kanou let his numb body rest down, while pulling himself outside of the boy. His face next to the boy's cheek and as his breath fell into the blonde's neck, the boy stared at the ceiling, catching in on his breath.

The smallest of the two closed his eyes, turning his face towards the man beside him and couldn't help but smile. The face looked so peaceful. The dark brown eyes were covered by their eyelids. His dark hair lay playfully over his forehead, while a few drops of sweat trickled their way over his jawbone, down his neck and onto the pillow he was laying on.

As Ayase stroke the hair to the back and placed a kiss onto the forehead, he whispered a soft 'oyasumi' and then drifted off to the land of dreams himself.

* * *

Now that was a cute ending, wasn't it? :) (you don't have to say yes, people! xD)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed a bit! :D

Love you all who reviewed, really love you all! *bows deeeeeply*


	5. The Secret

Okay, here's chapter five...

Now, Maybe you guys are all busy or maybe my story just sucks, I don't know. But I won't write on if I don't get any reviews, I really need them...

I really did my best on this chapter and wrote it as long as possible.

So please review.

Itadakimasu.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Secret

The huge blue eyes opened in a daze and as his hand searched for the warmth that had lain next to him the passed few hours he realized he was in the bed all by himself.

The boy groaned a bit, stretching his arms and sat up slowly. The rain was still falling against the window, leaving a cosy feeling behind. There was only one thing missing…

As his memories slowly returned to his mind, he felt a blush appearing. The music was still playing, it was another song by now but the radio still had the same volume.

As he noticed the can of beer standing next to the radio, a white piece of paper leaned against it. He let his slender fingers slide around the paper and noticed a hard-to-read-male handwriting, which had to be Kanou's.

He eagerly brought the paper closer to his eyes and couldn't suppress a smile as he read to himself:

_I hope you're able to read my handwriting, since there aren't many people who can… (to be honest, I really did my best to make it readable. I want to make a good impression on you…) Anyway, I'm sorry I left you by yourself, but since it's 5 Pm, I had to go and help the other staff people in the kitchen. (Especially Gion, he's doomed without me!) If you want you can stay until I get back, I'll bring a bit of food for both of us, so… if you want to drink anything, take whatever you want! _

_See you later, 'kay?_

_Kanou_

Ayase put the letter aside, looking for a clock inside the room and realised that he had missed dinner and there was no use in getting up now.

The boy stood up, looking for his clothes and strangely enough he didn't feel any pain in his backside or back. Since he didn't find any clothes of his own he decided to put on one of the shirts Kanou had left in his room and was able to cover his naked body.

Now all he had to do was wait for Kanou to return. As he sat back down on the bed, the music changed again. This time in a song that was even known in Japan. Though it was English, he loved it more than anything!

As he started to move his hips to the music he opened his beer can, taking a gulp and banging his head to the rhythm, feeling his hair passing by his face.

"… more, more, more! HEY! Jump!" he knew he couldn't sing, but who would hear? And who cares? He was in a way too good mood to just stay still.

"… my kisses in the night, yeah! Jump! For my love!" because of the constant movement and distraction of the song, Ayase didn't hear the door opening.

Kanou entered with a smile plastered on his face. His angel was shaking his hips exactly the way he taught him and was actually only dressed in a way too big shirt that belonged to him. The sight was rather turning him on…

"Jump in… feel my touch!" the boy sang along with the music. Kanou grinned loudly. Now he was sure he was totally in love with this person.

Ayase turned around, facing Kanou with a shock.

"O!" he said as he ran to turn back down the music and the boy coughed softly. "Kanou-san! I'm sorry, I like the song…" he said, completely out of breath, but he still smiled. The man smiled back.

"I don't mind, but you know…" Kanou said as he approached the boy and lay his arms around his back. "… that song is usually used for stripping…" he whispered and made the boy giggle a bit.

" 'Usually' that is…" he replied with a playful smile. Kanou smiled back, pressing his lips against the boy's.

"I brought some leftovers from the buffet." the man said as he released the boy and took out a few bowls of food. Ayase smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. I'm hungry anyway." the boy replied as he sat down on the bed. Kanou walked towards his microwave, placing a few plates of food in it and typing in 2 minutes.

As the older man turned towards the blond boy on his bed he grimaced. Ayase felt a blush appearing and averted his gaze to the floor. Ayase was wearing a shirt, which made him look like a little boy and for the first time, Kanou noticed the difference in size. Kanou coughed softly, turned back his attention towards the microwave and swallowed. What a good looking sight.

"So… what happened yesterday? With Someya?" Ayase asked and he looked back up. Kanou turned away from the electric machine and shook his head.

"She knows." he replied normally. Ayase gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" the micro gave a soft beep and Kanou took out a plate and divided it in two portions.

"I told her that I like you. She won't tell anyone. I trust her with my life." he turned towards his blond angel and gave him a plate with cutlery.

Ayase smiled a bit. It was more than normal that he had someone he could rely on, but the one he relied on was a gorgeous looking lady. Kanou placed himself next to Ayase and started eating. The boy took a few bites and realized that he was very hungry for the tasty Italian food.

As Kanou took his final bites Ayase finished too and stood up to take his and Kanou's plate to the small kitchen.

"I think I should better go. I've been here for a few hours now. That's pretty long." he whispered towards his tall lover.

"Sure! Fine, maybe you should." he said back and Ayase took the time to search for his clothes. When he finally did, he dressed himself and he noticed that Kanou did his best not to look (the red space below his eyes proved everything).

"There, I'm done." the boy said and he smiled towards the flustered Kanou. The man gave a little grin and looked at the boy's bare feet.

"No shoes?" he asked and deep down he hoped the boy would have to look for those too. He didn't want Ayase to leave.

"I came barefoot." the boy answered and smiled back. They took a moment to just look at each other and felt the awkwardness.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." the man said and he smiled again.

"…Yes… tomorrow." Ayase swallowed deeply, just staring back in the dark brown eyes of the other person and his feet didn't move. His heart thumped again, just like it did yesterday when he would have gotten his first actual kiss from Kanou. Kanou smiled fully now, looking down at his feet and shook his head.

"Damn it…" he whispered before he took full possession of the boy's lips again. Ayase did not resist. He let the man's grasp take control of him and he moaned softly in between the long and wet touches of there tongues.

As he threw him on the bed again, Ayase already removed the shirt he had just put on. Kanou smiled towards the boy.

"You're as perverted as I am…" he said.

"Just shut up." Ayase replied and while the man smiled, he kissed him again. The long and skilful fingers of the man traced a way down on the boy's back and left a cold shiver down Ayase's spine. Ayase giggled sweetly at the feeling, which made Kanou chuckle along with him and bite the part below his neck softly.

"You make me crazy." Kanou said and Ayase chuckled even more.

"Than we both are." he replied and they joined each other in an intensive kiss once again.

As they buried themselves close to each other they tried to breath normal again. Kanou sighed deeply and sat up. He lay his arm around the closer crawling Ayase who now lay his head against Kanou's chest.

"I'm really going crazy." the man repeated and he took a cigarette from the drawer next to his bed. Ayase smiled softly and placed a kiss on the man's chest.

Kanou lit his cigarette while looking at Ayase. He patted the boy's hair softly as the boy stared at his own hand which lay in front of him.

"We have to make some arrangements now." Ayase said as he sat up. Kanou give him a confused look.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked and he exhaled the smoke.

"I mean that we can't do this every day. People will notice." the boy replied while staring into the dark eyes of Kanou.

"You're right, they will." Kanou said and he stared at the ceiling.

"First of all, we won't see each other like this tomorrow. It'll be at least one day in between." Kanou immediately looked back at Ayase and almost dropped his cigarette.

"You mean 24 hours straight without you?" he asked.

"Maybe even more. People can't notice." Kanou sighed deeply.

"I don't think I'll survive that." the boy smiled at the kind words but couldn't do anything about it. If they would see each other every day, he wouldn't able to hold himself back.

"You'll have to… I don't want you to get into trouble." he whispered and Kanou smiled at that.

"I'll do my best." he said and he took another large inhale from his cigarette. Ayase sensed doubt on the man's face but tried to ignore it fully.

"Anyway…" he said as he raised his legs out of the bed and slipped the blanket from his naked body. "I have to go now… I bet Jane wonders where I am." Kanou gave a confused look towards Ayase, pressing the cigarette between his fingers tightly as the boy stood up.

"Who's Jane?" he asked with a jealous voice. Ayase smiled as he realised how jealous Kanou actually sounded.

"O, she's, uhm… just someone." he said playful as he slid his jeans over his boxers. Kanou sniffed loudly and sighed the breathe he sniffed out together with his cigarette smoke.

"Just someone?" he repeated. Ayase sat down on the bed again, while pulling his shirt over his head. He nodded. Kanou smiled a bit, realising the boy just tried to make him jealous. He took one last breath of his cigarette and bent over to the boy soundlessly. Ayase didn't notice Kanou's lips against his neck and he turned his head in a surprise.

Kanou only smiled.

"I know who that Jane is. She's Miss Thompson and her daughter Lily stay in room 13." he said and Ayase felt disappointed that his plan failed to work. He pressed his lips against Kanou's quickly and got up. He gave the clock one last glance and noticed that it was already 10Pm.

Kanou's brown eyes stared into his. Showing a feeling Ayase couldn't place. When the man smiled, the boy shook his head.

"We've got it bad, right?" he asked and Kanou's smile widened. He nodded firmly and gave the boy a sweet smile.

"Yeah, at least I do." he replied and Ayase gave him one last kiss before he left the cottage in a hurry.

He would see the man again, tomorrow. He still got dancing lessons to do and he was sure that Kanou now knew he needed these 'lessons' more than anything.

When he hurried towards the main building he tried to not look as happy as he felt. He wanted to tell Jane tonight. He wanted to tell everything. Lily wouldn't understand anyway.

He opened the main door and felt like he could dance all the way up the stairs, to room 13.

As the lights flickered on, he turned around. He didn't expect anyone else to be there. He noticed how Marco Abruzzi walked into the lobby from the dinning room. His grey eyes were focused on his right hand, he gave it a painful look and when he looked up and noticed the blond boy, he tried to hide it as soon as possible.

"Darling…" he whispered and he walked towards the boy. Ayase smiled. "What are you doing still being up at this hour?" the man asked in an angelic way.

"I couldn't sleep." the boy replied and he licked his lips, trying to hide that he couldn't find any decent lie.

"Ah! I get it." he said and he lay his hand on Ayase's bare arm. His thumb slightly caressed the boy's skin.

"Anyway…" Ayase said as he removed his arm to walk towards the stairs. "I'll go back to my room." the blonde smiled. Marco raised one of his eyebrows and nodded.

"Sure, darling. You go to sleep. You know where to find me if you can't sleep." he winked towards the boy and walked on while his right hand appeared in front of his gaze again.

Ayase blushed deeply. The man had touched his arm in a way only his boyfriends had ever done. Wasn't Marco married to Carlotta? And what was wrong with his hand?

In pure curiosity Ayase walked down the stairs again, making his way towards the kitchen. As he put on the light he noticed that there was nobody there. The chairs were put onto the tables and the floor looked shiny and new.

When the boy decided that nothing happened and that it was best for him to go to his room, he passed by the sign saying: 'personal only'. He stopped in a shock as he heard sobbing from the other side of the door.

As he pushed it open he whispered: "Is anyone here?" the sobbing stopped for one second and he walked closer, trying to hear it again.

"Hello?" he asked again and as he turned around and walked towards the kitchen he noticed that everything was a mess. All the pots and pans were over the floor. Pieces of glass were everywhere and leftovers covered the floor. The boy walked into the room slowly, trying not to step into any piece of glass, since his feet were still bare.

"Hello?" he said, a little louder now and finally someone replied.

"_Help…_" the person whispered in Italian and he knew it was a female. As he hurried, trying to find the probably wounded person he turned around the corner, noticing that a female person dressed as a cook lay on the ground. She tried to sit up, but was clearly unable to.

The boy hurried towards her as he noticed her wounded face. He kneeled next to her, wiping a few pieces of glass away before placing his knees on the ground.

"Carlotta…" he whispered. "What happened?"

"Yukiya… you have to go. He'll be back. He'll be back!" Carlotta whined. Her eyes were full of tears and her bleeding cheek shivered.

"Who…? Who did this?" the boy asked.

"Hide, Yukiya, hide!" she replied and when he heard the door opening and closing with a slam, the woman shook.

"Hide." she whispered and Ayase quickly opened a cupboard, crawled in and then closed it again.

"Carlotta, god damn it!" a male voice said as he grabbed Carlotta by her hair and pushed her against a wall.

"_I told you to stay fucking quiet. Who were you talking to?_" he asked. Ayase recognized the language as Italian and knew that it was Marco.

"_No… please! I didn't say anything!_"the woman pleaded and when Ayase heard a loud sound of hitting, he had to cover his mouth with his hand. He tried to hold back a scream and his heart pounded like crazy.

The sound of Carlotta screaming made clear that Marco had dropped her on the floor.

Several sounds of hurt and dismay followed after and a few seconds later Marco whispered a last thing to his wife and left the room. Ayase waited until he heard the door again and then opened the cupboard to crawl towards Carlotta. She held her arms around her abdomen in a protective way.

"Carlotta…" Ayase whispered and he lay his hand on her arm. She shivered badly at the touch and cried even more.

"_Don't hurt me… don't hurt the baby, please…_" she said with a shaky voice. Ayase didn't understand her but knew that she needed help. As he lay her arm around his neck he tried to get both her and himself up.

"Can you walk?" he asked and the woman nodded. Ayase nodded back, taking small steps, hoping that he wouldn't find Marco anywhere. All he had to do now was take her to his room. He didn't care about what would happen if Marco found out. This woman needed help and that was all that mattered.

As soon as he reached his bedroom, Ayase released a sigh of relieve. He'd made it safely back without bumping into 'unwanted' people. As he lay the female figure down on his bed he ran to the bathroom and came back with a bowl of hot water and a cloth to wipe the wounds on her body.

"Carlotta, are you still awake?" he asked and the female nodded in a reply. She gave him a look.

"I think we'll better remove your clothes. You can keep on your underwear if you want to, but you don't have to worry about anything. I'm gay." the boy said it with a proud smile. The woman smiled too, but seemed to change her mind as soon as she felt the pain.

"I think I can do that…" she whispered. She sat up slowly, holding her belly again, and first removed her shirt with the boy's help. He also helped her remove the rest until she lay there in her bra. She lay down quickly, feeling exhausted. Ayase felt worried as he saw the bruises and cuts on her body. They looked even worse then he feared. He sighed deeply, putting the cloth in the water and first removing all the blood stains.

"You can get into trouble for this, Yukiya…" she said. Ayase grinned.

"Don't worry about me… I've been through worse." he replied and smiled, but the female only looked worried.

"It's been worse with me too… normally I'm not as scared as I am now. But when he found out I was pregnant he completely lost it. He's definitely not a family guy." she said. It was now the boy's turn to look worried. He quickly wiped off the blood stain from her cheek and then turned away from her to clean the piece of cloth.

"Carlotta… I think you should let the police know." he said. The woman smiled, giving him a kind look.

"I know you'd say that," she said. "but you can't. I know it sounds weird… but even though this guy does all this to me, I love him Yukiya and I can't leave him." she said and tears appeared in her eyes. "I just don't want the baby to be beaten either…" she said and the tears fully appeared. Ayase sat next to her, softly petting her long brown hair and whispering kind words.

"I'm torn in two," she said. "I want both him and the baby. I don't know what to do."

"Carlotta, he's not worth it… you should just pack your things tonight and go! Maybe to my house in Japan, I can let someone pick you up." Ayase said quickly. The woman smiled but shook her head.

"I don't know… he'll find me." she replied. "He'll always find me and he stays the father. He has his rights." the woman started to sob again. "It's hopeless." Ayase sighed deeply, placing his lips on the woman's forehead and hugging her closely.

"Just sleep for now. I'll give you a few pain killers. Try not to think about it." he said. Carlotta nodded slowly, thanking the boy for being so helpful.

"I'll wake you tomorrow morning. I'll sleep on the couch." he whispered and the woman now shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep by myself, Ayase. I'm scared." she said. Ayase smiled, feeling really flattered at her words.

"Just let me get dressed, okay? I'll be here right away." he said. The woman sighed a bit, crawling closely under the sheets and closing her eyes.

"All right…" she whispered. Ayase hurried to the bathroom. So Carlotta was pregnant of Marco and Marco seemed to be the biggest ass in the world. How could he treat her so badly? Carlotta was a nice lady, she never hurt a fly and seemed really kind towards every living creature. So why would he do it? What decent reason does he have to hurt her?

As the boy was lost in his thoughts he walked back to the bedroom, lay next to the woman in his bed and felt how she crawled close against him.

"Thank you, Yukiya." she said softly and Ayase pressed his lips on the top of her head, while they both dozed off to sleep. It was the first time that day that he didn't think of Kanou, while Kanou lay restless in the small cottage. He would see the boy again tomorrow and then everything would completely fall into place.

Ayase opened his eyes and felt how a hot, naked skin was pressed against his chest. As he smelled the dark brown hair in front of him, he noted a fragrance off flowers and a soft smell that reminded him of springtime. He realised what happened the day before. Not only the woman, Carlotta, sleeping next to him but also his adventures with the handsome Kanou.

He stretched himself in the bed, pressing his hand against the woman's cheek and she opened her eyes, showing the dark colour. She smiled kindly.

"Good morning…" she whispered. Ayase smiled.

"Hi…" he replied. "How are you?" he asked. The lady nodded.

"Fine, better than last night at least." she replied. The boy got out of bed, followed by the woman's gaze. She turned slowly in the bed, trying to hide the immense pain she had in her body. Ayase of course, noticed that and gave her a worried look.

"Should I call a doctor? I can tell everyone I'm sick." he said and he smiled. The woman smiled back, but shook her head slowly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I just hope the baby's okay…" she pressed her hand on her belly and closed her eyes. The boy swallowed deeply, sliding his arms toward the clock in the bedroom. His heart stocked. In five minutes Kanou was expecting him. But he couldn't just leave her, could he? He gave the woman a look.

"Do you mind staying here alone… I have my dancing lessons." he whispered, feeling a blush appear. The woman on the other hand did not see what would be shameful about wanting to participate in something you had paid for. She made a soft sign with her hand towards the door.

"Go! I'll be fine. I'll just pretend I'm not here." she said. Ayase smiled towards her, quickly fetching a glass of water and putting it next to her bed.

"But doesn't someone clean the room? I mean… they will know."

"I'll tell that person not to tell anyone." she said. The boy smiled. "I'm still the boss." she winked towards him, revealing the dark blue and purple colour above her eyebrow.

"All right." the boy said, pressing his lips on the wounded place and he hurried to the bathroom, got dressed and ran down the stairs while saying a soft bye to Carlotta. She looked better than she did yesterday! He hurried down, wearing the flip-flops that stood next to his bed and he wore the same short he wore yesterday. His heart pounded like crazy. He would see his Kanou again.

He hummed to himself while jumping off the stairs. He was already a tad late, but doesn't that make it even more romantic? He giggled softly at that thought and ran even faster.

When the tip of his shoe faltered against one of the steps and he could feel himself falling forward. As he closed his eyes, he felt an arm around his middle. He quickly opened his eyes again, staring up at the person who caught him.

He noticed the man as the person that Marco was yelling at when he first saw Kanou, in the 'personal only' room. He swallowed deeply, standing back up and looking in the man's blue eyes. He smiled kindly. The man had black hair that was cut in a cool way. His bigger nose reminded Ayase of Kanou, but this man had something a bit more kind in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked and his voice also sounded more kind than Kanou's did. Ayase nodded his head firmly, standing straight up and bowing while whispering a soft sorry.

"You're Japanese, I guess. Because you bow." the man said, raising one eyebrow.

"I am, I'm sorry that I… fell?" he replied and suddenly both he and the man started to laugh.

"No problem! I mean, I can't always be there to catch you when you fall, so please be careful mister Yukiya." he said. Ayase smiled and suddenly realised that this man knew his name.

"You know my name?" he asked. The man looked shocked at the comment.

"Of course I do. I know every client's name." he replied. "I'm Kuba Misao." he said, holding out his hand. Ayase shook it lightly.

"Hi!" he said.

"I'm house keeper for today. Maybe I should do your room first?" Ayase felt offended at the comment and it appeared that it was readable on his face. Misao shook his head quickly.

"Nothing personal! I just mean… I don't know what I mean." he stared at the boy with a strange face, which made the blonde laugh again.

"Anyway, where were you off to in such a hurry?" the man asked. Ayase blushed a bit but replied: "Dancing." Kuba nodded his head slowly.

"Well have fun then, Yukiya. And please be careful." the man bowed a bit, smiling at the boy and walked up the stairs. The blonde smiled at the man's sight. That was a bright person; but then he realised that now he really was too late for his lessons and again he started to run.

Kanou tapped his fingers against the mirror. It was the third time his CD started over again and there was still no sight of his angel. The man sighed deeply, becoming slightly irritated with the sight of his annoyed reflection and he started a pace through the room.

He felt like a school boy who got dumped by his date at the night of the prom, and the boy was only twenty minutes late. He could still appear. Then it suddenly occurred to him:

What if something happened? Maybe he's stuck in his room and is unable to get out. Or he went to the swimming pool again and actually drowned! What if he fell of the stairs and broke his neck?

His pace quickened. He knew his thoughts were ridiculous and the chance that something like that would've happened to the boy was miniscule, but he couldn't help but worry. Again he saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed the pale colour of his face. Why was he so worried?

He shook his head, turning towards the radio who played another song and then heard how the door opened behind him. He quickly turned, his heart thumping firmly, but was only disappointed by the sight of Someya.

"O… it's you." he said and he started his pace again. The woman felt utterly shocked by Kanou's comment.

"Pleased to see you too, Kanou." she said with an ironic tone. "You look rather relaxed, what's wrong?" she asked. The man gave her an irritated look, wanting her to leave.

"Why are you here?" he asked; stopping his pace but tapping his foot.

"Answer my question first." the female replied, raising an eyebrow and smiling towards the male person. Kanou rolled his eyes, beginning the walk again.

"You're annoying me. Stand still." Someya said, pushing her dark hair to the back.

"If I stand still, will you tell what's wrong and leave?" Kanou replied.

"Yes! Now stop moving!" Kanou smiled proudly at his achievement and stopped walking. Someya sighed deeply.

"Now, what's wrong?" Kanou asked.

"Carlotta's gone." she said and Kanou lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Gone?" he repeated.

"Yes! Gone! This morning I arrived in the kitchen and it was like some giant twister went through. Everything's broken; and Marco can't find his wife anywhere." Someya's face turned into worry.

"You think she's kidnapped." the man asked.

"Yes. I do; and so does Marco."

"So… what do have to do with this?" Kanou asked.

"I was supposed to ask around whether someone has seen her." Someya answered. Kanou smiled, shook his head and lifted his shoulders.

"I don't know a thing." he said. The woman nodded softly.

Kanou suddenly felt another stab of worry. Carlotta was gone and nobody appeared to know where she was. Ayase didn't appear either and yesterday, he went to his room rather late. What if Ayase had something to do with this? Or maybe he also was kidnapped.

"Have you seen Ayase today?" Kanou asked. Someya looked at him.

"Mister Yukiya? No, I haven't… why?" she replied.

"He wasn't at breakfast either, was he?"

"I don't know, I didn't pay attention to it… I don't think so, why?"

"He should've been here like… half an hour ago." Someya looked at the clock in the room, her face showing even more fear then it did when she entered the room.

"You think he's kidnapped too?" she asked in a whisper. Kanou started his pace again.

"I don't know… maybe." he said.

"That's why you can't stand still! Your boy doesn't appear…" she said and Kanou shushed her quickly since the door was still open. The woman giggled sweetly.

"Ah! Love!" she said nostalgically, making a lovely pirouette before standing next to her best friend. He gave her an angry look, shaking his head.

"What's Romeo without Juliet?" Someya said and she giggled again, throwing her arms around Kanou's neck and staring at him.

"Maybe we should go look for him… would that make you happy?"

Kanou now stared back, raising an eyebrow, his lips curling into a smile. He placed his hands on the woman's hips.

"Maybe we should just dance, that would replace my thoughts." he said. The woman nodded kindly as she step closer. She placed her head on the man's shoulder and they started to move onto the rhythm. Their bodies close and their hips moving to the music as Kanou did with Ayase the day before.

It looked as if they had danced their whole life long. Their bodies moving as flexible as possible. They both loved it when they could let go like this.

From since they both were little they loved to dance. They first met in dance school and one day, when Kanou turned twenty and Someya was eighteen, they met Marco. He said he was opening an Agriturismo in Italy and he invited them as dance instructors. Of course they complied immediately.

Kanou's arm lay around Someya's back and as the song was reaching his end they slowed down their pace in a relaxed rhythm. Someya smiled in the man's neck and Kanou placed a kiss on the top of the female's head. He loved this person. He really did, but not like he loved Ayase. Let's just say: he loved Someya like a sister and she loved him back in the same way.

Kanou's eyes slid to the mirror in front of him, with the same smile plastered on his face and he caught a last glimpse of sapphire coloured eyes filled with shock.

He turned his head, realising that Ayase stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" Someya asked, feeling the sudden movement of Kanou's head and she also turned towards the door, releasing Kanou.

Ayase did not know what to think or feel. Was this dancing lesson? Was this what happens when he's not around? Did Kanou only want all this because of his money and was he in love with Someya? Was everything a lie?

His legs trembled while he took a step back and he swallowed deeply. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding, but Kanou kept silent. Why did he keep silent?

"You're late Ayase." Someya suddenly said. Ayase gave her a look.

"What?" he replied, unable to formulate something decent. Kanou stared at his 'sister' with big eyes.

"He was worried about you." she said, pointing her thumb towards Kanou. The man turned his gaze towards Ayase and smiled.

"I thought you were kidnapped." he said honestly. Ayase's hurt face turned into a smile.

"Kidnapped?" he said. "Why would I be kidnapped?"

"Because they think Carlotta's kidnapped and you didn't appear so…" Ayase's smile disappeared.

"Who says she's kidnapped?" he asked. Both Someya and Kanou gave him a look.

"Marco does." Someya replied. "And everyone else thinks so too." Ayase's face started to blush.

"She's not kidnapped." he said. "She's in my room." he said. Kanou's look turned into astonishment.

"I didn't sleep with her!" Ayase said. "I'm gay!"

"Yes, I know that." both Kanou and Someya said and the three of them gave each other a look.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Ayase asked to change the subject. He suddenly realised he wasn't about to say anything about Carlotta.

"We were dancing." Kanou said and he smiled. "We started to dance together and we really like it to dance together again."

"We started to dance when we were kids and both took this job when Marco saw us dancing. But about Carlotta now, what happened? Why is she in your room." Someya proceeded.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about it. Just don't tell Marco she's in my room." the boy replied.

"Why not. I bet he's worried sick." Kanou replied again. Ayase shook his head. "Just don't, okay? Trust me." the boy smiled and Kanou couldn't help but to stop asking questions.

"So nobody can discover it, right?" Someya asked. Ayase nodded. "Then what about Misao. He's the housekeeper of the day. He'll notice some other woman being in your room now, won't he?" Ayase sighed deeply. He didn't think about that.

"I think Carlotta will tell him to keep quiet. He'll listen to Carlotta, he likes her anyway." Kanou said and Someya nodded. Ayase stared at both of them.

"What do you mean 'like her'?" Ayase asked.

"As in the way Kanou likes you." she said and now Kanou turned his look towards Someya.

"Shut up!" he said.

"What? You like him, don't you?" Someya chuckled. Ayase blushed deeply as Kanou whispered a soft: 'Yes'. Feeling satisfied, Someya said goodbye towards the two, promising Ayase that the secret was safe with her. Now Ayase and Kanou were left alone in the room.

Ayase looked at the man.

"I missed you." he said and Kanou's serious face now turned into a smile.

"Yeah, I missed you too." he said and he was about to kiss the boy when Ayase turned away. The man gave him a confused look as he stood in front of the mirror.

"We've already wasted half an hour. Lets not waste any more minute." the boy said with a cute smile. Kanou nodded and grinned as the boy placed his arms in a dancing position.

"You're absolutely right. Lets not waste any more second." he said as he placed his arms around the boy, ignoring the perfect placing of the blonde's arms. Ayase chuckled, standing at the tip of his toes so he could reach the man's cheek and placed an intense kiss on it.

Now was the time for pure romance.

* * *

I'll ask it once more:

Please review! *desperate*

thank you... *bows*


	6. The Dismissal

Okay, it has been a long time that I've written on this one! xD

This is the next to last chapter and I'm sure that the next one will follow (I've got it all figured out in my head, I only need to put it down on paper! xD)

Anyways, thankshuu to all the reviewers: here are my reviewreplies! xD

**Caroline: **Ö I'll try to make Kanou as much as a pervert for you! xD Though in this chapter: he's more like... angry and emotional! xD You really like the idea of making Ayase the rich one? I always wanted to try a story in which that happened and since nobody actually reacted about it, I thought nobody really liked it, but it seems like you do! So: thank you! xD  
Your English is not that bad! I understand everything you say, and I'm not an expert at it either! xD Burry me in your ground? Ö No, please don't, here's your update! xD and thanks for you reviews! xD

**animegirl2781: **here's the next chappy. :D I like the idea of Carlotta and Kuba too... I mean, Misao's an angel too! I think he's really cute, acting all like: 'I don't care.' in the manga's xD He's awesome and funny! xD Thankshuu for the review! :D

**stargazer098567: **I will continue and finish it, the next chapter will be the end! :D Thanks for the reviews! ;D I'm glad you like the plot this much, hope this chapter won't ruin it! xD Please keep on reviewing! ~

**lelalemon: **I hope it stayed good for you! :D Thanks for the review! xD *love!*

**^_^: **I hope you like the updates! :D thankyou for your review! :D *bows*

**butterflychild: **I thought the meringue sounded spicy too, but actually it's pretty simple! ö But I still hope it's spicy enough! xD Hope you liked to read the rest too! :D Thanks for the review! :D ~

**Yaoifangirl89: **Kiyoshie doesn't show up anymore! xD he's just some ass who likes his secretary more then the lovely and cute little blonde, perfect blue eyed Ayase! xD Hope you did like the way Ayase and Kanou fell in love! xD thanks for the review!

And last but not least! ;D

**-ENDoftheMUSIC-: **since we had been going without contact in a few months, and suddenly, when she sended me a mail, I was able to invent an ending for this story I'd like to dedicate the latest chapters to her and thank her for being my inspiration! :) We're friends forever don't forget that! :D and, yes, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! xD *rovu, rovu!* ~

Now: ITADAKIMASU! :D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: The Dismissal **_

"I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back…" Kanou said as he pulled up the zipper of his pants. He lay his hair as it should lay and then placed a cigarette between his lips. As he lit his cigarette, he turned his gaze towards the boy, who sat against the wall, still breathing quickly and wearing the man's shirt. His perfect lips formed a smile and his light blue eyes opened to stare at his tall lover.

"You're the one who's perverted… I only wanted to dance." the blonde said. Kanou raised an eyebrow while exhaling the smoke slowly.

"You're telling me you didn't want this?" he asked ironically. Ayase pretended to be thinking.

"Maybe…" he said before biting his lip and sitting up. Kanou placed his cigarette aside, smiled before kneeling down next to the boy and biting his ear softly. Ayase chuckled at the feeling but said:

"You'll have to try better then that to persuade me…" Kanou grinned in the boy's ear as he placed a hand on the boy's waist and he descended his lips down to the boy's neck. Caressing every part he passed with tender kisses and soft licks. Ayase had the most trouble holding back his voice. It felt great but he wanted Kanou to do a lot more tricks.

The man moved his kisses towards the boy's cheek and now fully kissed him. Ayase opened his mouth fully, unable to hold back now and the man grinned proudly at him succeeding.

Ayase threw his arms around the man's muscled neck and Kanou held on to his angel tightly.

"Kanou-san… stop." the boy said firmly and Kanou was shocked by the sudden request of the boy. He stared towards the other and blinked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have to go." the boy suddenly said and he stood up, trying to hide his smile. He loved to play tricks on the man. On _his_ man…

Kanou stared at Ayase stunned. He had to go? Why? What could ever be more important then him?

"Why do you have to go?" he asked as Ayase looked for his underwear. The boy ignored the question and searched on.

"Because… I'm hungry." the blonde lied. No actually, he was hungry but Kanou was a lot more important then a bit a food.

"Hungry?" Kanou repeated and he looked at the time, noticing it was already 12 Am and the dancing time was over. The blonde turned around, quickly pressing another kiss on the man's lips and Kanou stared in the blue eyes.

"Are you _really_ hungry?" he asked again and Ayase smiled, nodding his head.

"I am." he said and it was now the man's turn to smile.

"Then we should go." he said, holding out his hand. "My shirt, please." he said with his smile and Ayase removed the shirt right away, replacing it for his clothes he had found in the room.

"Now I can go; you pretend to be cleaning up. Nobody will notice." Ayase said and he stood up after quickly holding the man against him. Kanou didn't have the time to react before his angel left the room.

When he finished with cleaning the mirrors in the hall, he piled up the CD's he had and dusted the radio. He knew he didn't do it thoroughly, but how could he if all he could think of was Ayase?

When he decided that there was no more work for him to do in that room, he took his shoes and walked himself towards the exit. His hand reached for the doorknob, but the door didn't open because of his strength but because of the female hand on the other side of the door. Kanou looked up in the grey eyes and noticed them as the eyes of the woman that was staying with her husband and son in room… _shit, _he couldn't remember, what was her name again? The man smiled kindly and put down his shoes.

"Hello miss." he said, trying to not show he couldn't remember her name. "Can I help you with something? Are you lost?" the woman smiled back and shook her head.

"I'm not lost, darling." she said and Kanou nodded understandingly, no one ever called him 'darling' before.

"But you can help me." she pushed Kanou against his shoulders so he now took a few steps back and she closed the door behind her. Kanou raised one eyebrow, figuring that whatever this lady wanted was suspicious.

"My husband is willing to pay more if you give me dancing lessons." she said, stroking her hair to the back with her hand and Kanou noticed the expensive golden watch around her wrist.

The woman licked her upper lip slowly, making the bright red lip-gloss shine even more.

"Really?" he asked as he noticed that the woman appeared closer towards him.

"That's kind of your husband, but I have a one-costumer-at-the-time policy." he said. The woman stopped now looking in his eyes, she smiled playfully, breathing in deeply before sighing the same breath out.

"Then dump Ayase. I'm willing to pay more." she said, taking out a five hundred Euro bill and pushing it into the man's chest pocket. The strong fragrance of her Chanel perfume filled Kanou's lungs, so he coughed lightly.

"Correction…" he started, pushing the lady a bit further and placing the money back in her hand. "Your husband is willing to pay more, but tell him: no. I can't. mister Yukiya asked for my dancing lessons first and I'm sure he can pay me more then you can, I mean then your husband can." he knew it was inappropriate to talk to a costumer like that; and by the look on the lady's face, it was inappropriate. He simply felt disgusted by the thought that a married woman thought she could get him by paying him money. He wasn't that stupid to not notice she wanted something else then dancing. Now… what was her name again?

"Now, Miss… please listen. I have some business to attend to in the kitchen. I've got my duties. So if you'd please just tell your husband that I sincerely apologize, but cannot accept his money, I'd be grateful to you." Kanou kindly walked around the lady, opening the door and showing her a polite sign to get out.

"I got to lock this place up." he said. The woman walked towards the exit but stopped when she stood next to Kanou.

"You'll be sorry for this." she whispered, just loud enough for Kanou to hear and she walked towards the main building. Kanou's heart skipped a beat when she said that and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Creepy woman…" he said to himself, shaking the thought of her away from him by quickly raising his shoulders. As he locked the door he thought of her name.

"Miss… Jackson? Nah… no Jackson." as he heard the click of the door's lock it suddenly came to him.

"Green! Green of room fourteen." he whispered. "Now I'll remember." and now it was his turn to run to his cottage and change himself into his waiter clothes.

The blonde got into his room, and had been searching for Carlotta for a little while, when a knock came onto his door. He turned his head and quickly went to open it, you never know who it is… Jane smiled at him, carrying her little girl in her arms.

"Jane! Hi!" he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "And hi, Lily!" he patted the little girl's head.

"We're here to pick you up for lunch." Lily said and Ayase smiled.

"Really? That's kind of you. I'll be right there, I'll just go get my shoes, okay?" the boy turned quickly, running and hurrying to put on his shoes. He didn't know where Carlotta was and tried to hide his worry by following his new friends towards the dinning hall.

"How was the dancing?" Jane asked, taking a bite of her pasta. Lily only paid attention to her food and so Ayase decided to tell the truth.

"Fun." he said, raising his eyebrows quickly and Jane stared at the boy bewildered.

"Fun as in dancing or as in…" she stared at her girl and finished the sentence with: "Grown up stuff?" Ayase smiled.

"I'm not going to answer that question in front of your daughter." he whispered and Jane's lips curled into a smile.

"You did _it_? _Really?_" she asked and Ayase shushed her quickly with his hands, almost dropping the fork in his hands, but nodded slowly. Jane waggled a bit on her chair and looked like she could scream.

"Lucky you, he's a dish." she said. "Well, mostly all dishes are gay." she added and Ayase giggled.

"Then I'm lucky I'm one too." he said.

"You certainly are!" she pinched Ayase's hand and didn't notice the fourth person by their table.

Ayase looked up to see Shawn standing there. He smiled towards the blonde boy and Ayase noticed that he was wearing another swimming short but also a shirt this time.

"Hey." he said with a smile and Ayase smiled back.

"Hi Shawn!" Ayase replied. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for a swim later on today?" he asked politely and a blush appeared on his face. The blonde stared in the green eyes and nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to." he said and now Lily finally looked up.

"Can we come too? O please, mommy, please?" she begged and Shawn smiled.

"You want me to pick you up then?" he asked Lily and the little girl nodded, which made everyone on the table giggle.

"In room thirteen!" she said.

"I'll see you there, then." he said and he pointed it towards Ayase before walking towards his family. Ayase followed him with his eyes and then turned to face Jane, who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ayase asked.

"Seems like every guy likes you, but he's a hunk." Jane said.

"He's nineteen." Ayase whispered.

"So? He's dreamy!" Jane replied.

"He'll pick _me_ up!" Lily suddenly said. "And he's cute!" both Ayase and Jane started to laugh. He was indeed cute… but Ayase was already taken.

"If you don't hurry, Lily, we'll leave without you!" Jane yelled. She and Ayase had been waiting for half an hour and Shawn could be there any minute.

When Ayase went to change in his swimming gear, he still didn't find any Carlotta in the bedroom and started to really get worried.

"You have everything with you? Sunscreen, towels, diving goggles?" Ayase asked, to change subject.

"I do." Jane said. "The goggles are in her bedroom… LILY!" she screamed now.

"I'm ready!" Lily yelled back and she step out of her bedroom. Her long hair was in a braid and she had a little colour on her cheeks. She wore a little pink bikini, showing a picture of Hello Kitty.

"You think he'll like this?" she asked.

"He'll love it." Ayase said and when Lily smiled a knock came upon the door. The little girl quickly opened it and immediately jumped into Shawn's arms. The boy looked stunned but held the girl tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Jane said but Shawn shook his head.

"I don't mind, you ready to go?" he held Lily close and the girl's cheeks were now fully red.

"Yes we are." Ayase said and they left to the swimming pool with a flustered little girl.

"I think she really likes Shawn…" George said towards his wife and Rita merely smiled. He then, rolled his eyes, stood up and joined his son in the swimming pool.

Shawn had looked very disappointed when he saw his parents were also at the swimming pool, of course he tried not to pick a fight with him, since little Lily was there too.

They had been in the swimming pool for almost an hour and didn't seem to be tired at all. Maybe it was normal when you were young.

Jane had been reading in a magazine for a little while and clearly fell asleep, while Ayase took his time to let his skin get a little colour.

"You know, Ayase." Rita suddenly said and the boy opened his eyes and sat up.

"What is it?" he asked. Rita smiled a bit, but Ayase was unable to see her eyes because of the sunglasses she wore.

"I've been speaking with Kanou today…" she said. Ayase turned his head to her, feeling how worry ran down his spine.

"Really? What did he say?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"I simply asked to give me dancing lessons too… but he won't because of some policy that he can only teach one person at the time." she said and Ayase felt a smile on his face. That was such a sweet thing to say.

"So… I asked him why he wouldn't teach me and not you." Rita removed her sunglasses, her eyes shooting fire and her smile in the most demonic way possible. Ayase felt the fear crawl inside of him. Why would she ask that?

"And he said that you can pay more then me. I always knew that he only wanted money." she said.

"You don't know him." Ayase replied.

"And you do?" the boy was silenced after that. Her face seemed to relax, enjoying her slightly appearing victory.

"I can tell you one thing: he'll be sorry for not choosing me." she then stood up while placing her sunglasses back and walked away from the swimming pool.

Ayase's legs trembled. She knew? She knew everything? How did she know they had been together? She didn't say it literally, but it looked like she knew. The blonde pushed Jane in her side and she woke up, immediately noticing the worry in the boy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to see Kanou-san. Now." Ayase whispered. Jane nodded.

"Mister Green!" she suddenly yelled and George looked up. "are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah! Me and Shawn for an hour or two, why?" he replied

"Will you look after Lily. Me and Ayase are going to golf!" Jane held Ayase's hand. George nodded.

"That's okay! See you!"

"Sure, I'll be back in an hour. Bye Lily."

"Bye mommy!"

Ayase knocked onto the door of the cottage and when nobody opened he knocked louder, Jane holding his hand.

"Yeah! What is it?" Kanou said and then opened the door, seeing the worried face of his boy.

"Ayase? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You told Rita you only wanted my money? How does she know about us?" the blonde asked, his voice trembling and Kanou smiled towards Jane.

"Come in, both of you." he said.

"I don't want to come in your house, Kanou! Answer me _now!_" the boy screamed.

"Look, that's not what happened. She asked me for dancing lessons. I said no, because I only give lessons to one person and that's you." he quickly said, hushing Ayase.

"Because I pay more." the blonde whispered back.

"No!" Kanou sighed deeply. "See, this lady comes to you, she smells good, she looks good, she tries to seduce you and pushes a five hundred bill in your pocket. You don't know how that feels. And I said no. Don't you get it. I don't want anyone but you. That's why I used the money excuse. I couldn't just tell her that we had a relationship and that I simply wanted to dance with no one but you." Kanou took a deep breath, noticing that he was able to say that in one breath.

Ayase felt a strange feeling in his chest and he swallowed deeply, feeling how Jane pinched his hand.

"Really?" he asked and Kanou smiled.

"Really. Would you now come in?" he replied and he step aside to let both Ayase and Jane enter his cottage.

"You know… maybe I should go. I don't really feel appropriate here." Jane said and the two men in the room looked at her. Kanou looked at Ayase, waiting for an answer.

"Thank you." Ayase said and he smiled towards Jane. She nodded and left out of the cottage, back to the swimming pool.

"I'm just scared she knows, Kanou-san." Ayase said. Kanou smiled and shook his head.

"She's just jealous. Because you have what she wants and now she tries to tear us apart or something like that so she can have me."

"Like I'd let you go that easily." Ayase whispered, which made Kanou smile.

"Exactly." the blonde stared at his man and smiled.

"I'm sorry for doubting…" he said and Kanou quickly held him close.

"I'm sorry for that money thing… I didn't mean it." Kanou replied and Ayase held him back.

"Now go." Kanou said, pushing his boy away. "It's already 4Pm people cannot notice. No dancing this afternoon." Ayase smiled and followed Kanou to the door, they both looked around, searching for a maybe unwanted visitor and then Ayase quickly kissed Kanou. Kanou smiled.

"Naughty." he said and Ayase nodded.

"I have that sometimes." and now Kanou kissed his boy forcefully.

"See you." Ayase said and he walked away from the man in a hurry, followed by a quick wave of him.

"Bye." he replied softly and his words were carried by the wind towards his angel.

Rita held her camera closely after taking one last picture. Her demonic smile reappeared and she stared back down her window towards the cottage in the distance.

Blonde hair quickly disappeared as a large hand waved it goodbye. She licked her lips again before saying:

"Prepare, Kanou. I'm going to doom you."

Marco finally ceased the search for his wife and knocked against the wall in anger. Where on earth could she have gone to?

He had made sure she was unable to move and nobody had found her. Where did his plan go wrong? What could have happened?

Well, at least now he wasn't supposed to take care of child now, and he had more time for his darling. The man smiled at that thought. Yes, the darling who had just come here looked lovely. Even more lovely the woman he married. Those blue eyes were to die for.

He removed the bandage from his hand and looked at the purple colour of his knuckles. He relieved a painful sigh when he pressed it softly and decided to get some ice.

When he walked his way towards the giant fridge in the kitchen, he noticed that his employees did a good job cleaning up the mess, from his wife's 'kidnapping'. He smiled at that. They actually thought she was kidnapped. No. The bitch just ran away, terrified of him. Why did he marry such a woman?

When he closed the fridge he placed the ice onto his hand and walked his way back to the lobby when he suddenly saw a female figure in the doorway. Was it Carlotta? No, this woman was taller… and holding something.

"Hello, mister Abruzzi." Rita said, walking towards her host.

"Miss Green, how are you?" he asked. The woman nodded and looked towards his hand.

"I'm perfectly fine, but you're clearly not, what happened?" she asked.

"My hand was stuck in between the car's door, it really hurts." he said and Rita bit her lip.

"O… I have some other bad news for you." she said. Marco looked up.

"You have, Miss Green? What?" he asked. The woman turned back to her demonic state, revealing the camera in front of the man's face.

"Some photo's I'm sure you wish to see." she said and she pushed the camera in his hands. She brought her lips next to the man's ear.

"Be sure to call me over when you fire him." she whispered and then turned around, leaving the man clueless about what he was about to discover.

As he switched the camera on, he searched for the play list. He swallowed deeply at the sight of the pictures. _His_ darling. His darling _kissing_… an employee. The man threw the camera to the floor. There was no way he'd give his Ayase away to that guy. To a mere dancer. Marco smiled; he would show Ayase who's the boss.

The blonde closed the door behind him, walking straight to the bedroom but still no sight of Carlotta. Ayase sighed deeply, where on earth could she be? As he walked himself to the kitchen he suddenly felt something under his feet.

He picked up the piece of paper in and noticed that someone had been writing a letter to him.

_Hello lovely Ayase,_

_You know that I'd stay in your room… but Misao asked me to join him for dinner, as the boss of this place I can give him a day off. He knows all about the situation with Marco now and swore to protect me, so don't worry._

_Anyway, I'll be back tonight (or maybe tomorrow, you never know… ) so don't wait for me. _

_Thank you for everything._

_Love, _

_Carlotta_

Ayase smiled the whole letter through and placed it into his pocket. How great for her… he walked towards the bedroom, processing everything he had been through today and dressed himself into his pyjamas. When he walked himself to the couch a knock came upon the door. The boy sighed deeply, walking towards it and opening it slowly.

Dark sunglasses were shown in front of Ayase's eyes and the boy felt the fear appearing.

"Marco… what are you doing here?" he asked. Marco smiled kindly.

"I'm here for you darling, can I talk to you?" he asked. Ayase nodded and opened the door. Something told him not to do this but he didn't listen. To not let him in would seem suspicious.

Marco leaned against the now closed door, removing his sunglasses and staring into the big blue eyes, which were overflowing with fear.

"What I want to talk about is this." he said and he pulled out the camera. Ayase stared at it, feeling somewhat relieved.

"That's not mine." he said with a smile.

"No, I know. I'm not talking about the camera itself. I'm talking about what's on it." Marco said. Ayase swallowed deeply when Marco pushed it into his hands.

"Look." he said and Ayase did as he was told. Searching the play list and feeling his heart drop when he saw the pictures. Marco _knows_… his breathing went faster and he didn't dare to look back up.

"What have you got to say about that." Marco asked right at the moment when Ayase found the picture where he was kissing Kanou. He just shook his head.

"I trusted you, darling. You make me lose one of my employees…" Marco said. Ayase could sense the anger in his voice.

"Mister Abruzzi, I…" he started with a trembling voice.

"SILENCE!" Marco yelled and he threw the boy against the wall. Ayase screamed the pain out of his lungs, which made the man hit his face and scream from the pain of his knuckles.

Ayase lay on the floor, tasting the blood flowing on his lips as he felt a foot kicking the air out of his lungs.

The taller man knelt over the boy, removing his pyjama pants before placing himself in between the now spread legs.

"No…" the boy whispered but Marco ignored his state fully, placing a piece of the pyjama pant's cloth in his mouth and using the rest for tying up the blonde's hands. Ayase coughed softly, trying to move away from the man but was unable to.

Terrified he heard how the man was now removing his own pants and tried to keep the boy in one place. Ayase felt how his cheek glowed and he started to tremble.

"I trusted you." Marco whispered lustfully and he pulled the boy closer, placing him over his own legs, so that now his opening was in a right position to be filled.

The blonde groaned in dismay, trying to move away but was unable to, every piece of his body was in pain. He closed his eyes, ready to accept the awful truth and felt a sudden pain in his backside. He spread his eyes open again and felt how the pain got worse. He tried to focus his mind onto Kanou but couldn't, his mind went fully blank and his sight turned black.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the pain that filled the boy disappeared. An arm surrounded his middle and pulled him close. It removed the cloth from his mouth and whispered his name softly while stroking his hair.

"Open your eyes…" the voice echoed in his head and he noticed that this person was female. Long brown hair hung over his face and she gave him a worried look.

"Carlotta…" Ayase whispered and he smiled a bit. "You're back." Carlotta smiled back and nodded.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you… what happened?" she whispered back and she held the boy closer. Ayase tried to smile and shook his head.

"I'm fine…" he said. Carlotta felt how tears were appearing in her eyes.

"Who did this?" she asked, sobbing a bit. Misao placed his hand on her shoulder. The blonde boy's fake smile faded and he closed his eyes again, looking pained and exhausted.

The twin brother decided he should help the blonde costumer up in his bed. He lifted Ayase up and held him close. As Carlotta walked next to him, giving her new made friend a worried look.

The blonde loved the warmth that gently surrounded him. He snuggled his nose against the chest next to him and tried his best to not fall asleep.

"Kanou-san…" he whispered and Kuba stared down to the boy, blushing a bit since the boy thought he was someone else and was crawling closer to him.

Carlotta smiled and when Misao put Ayase down in the bed the boy did not let go of the shirt he was holding.

"D-don't leave me… Kanou-san…" the boy whispered. Carlotta placed herself next to the boy, softly caressing his golden hair and the boy let go of the shirt, now seeking comfort by Carlotta's warmth.

"He feels hot." she said.

"He got beaten and raped, I think it's more then normal. Should I go get Kanou?" Misao asked. Carlotta smiled, wiping away a tear.

"Yes… I'm sure that's the person he wants most right now." she replied. Misao kneeled next to her, placing his hand on her leg and staring into her eyes. Carlotta smiled and quickly pressed her lips onto his.

"Thank you for an amazing day." she whispered. Misao smiled with a little blush.

"No problem. I'll protect you." he said.

"I know you will. Now go get Kanou." Carlotta replied and Misao nodded, standing up and running down the stairs in a hurry.

Ayase made painful squirming sounds, groaning and there was no glint of peace on him. Carlotta shushed him softly, petting his golden hair and lying close to him and the boy now opened his eyes. Carlotta smiled.

"Hi…" she said.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ayase whispered back and he crawled closer to her. The woman had no idea why he apologised but held him closer, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Kanou stormed into the bedroom, quickly followed by Misao. His face had a bewildered expression. Worry and panic added in one; a look Carlotta never expected to see on the man's face. His dark eyes flashed quickly from her to the boy and back.

"What happened?" he asked; his voice trembling. Carlotta stared towards Misao, trying to crawl away from the boy, but he held her tightly.

"Ayase, Kanou's here…" she whispered in his ear and Ayase looked up in her eyes. "You have to let me go, so he can hold you." Kanou's eyes stared towards his angel as his trembling arms let go of Carlotta and she crawled of the bed.

Kanou sat down on the bed, feeling how the boy crawled closer and stared into the dark eyes. Kanou had no idea what emotion the boy felt. The blue was totally blank, the eyes in a state he never saw before. The man felt how something got stuck in his throat.

"Ayase…" he said, his voice leaping and the boy seemed to react at the voice, crawling closer and pressing his face against the chest.

"K-Kanou-san…" he whispered back and Kanou held the boy closer as he heard he fell down into sobs. A tear slid down Kanou's cheek as he aimed his attention back to Carlotta and Misao.

"What happened?" he asked again, trying to hold back other tears.

"Someone… abused him, Kanou." Misao said, staring towards his friend. "It's my fault." Carlotta said, starting to cry fully. "If I would've been here on time… I'm sorry, Kanou." Misao held her hand and stared towards Kanou; who simply turned away, unable to form a reply, kissed the boy's forehead again; who seemed to react only by sobbing more.

"We're going…" Misao said and Carlotta gave him a shocked look. "I'm sure he's in good hands. You can sleep in my cottage." Carlotta blushed a bit but nodded in a reply.

"Please don't leave him, Kanou." she said and Kanou smiled towards her, which made the second tear escape from his eyes.

As he heard the door close behind him he noticed that the boy's sobs were over and he was now fully asleep, with still wet cheeks. Kanou placed a kiss on the last visible tear and lay the boy down fully, removing the half ripped shirt he was wearing and covering him under the blanket. The boy moaned a bit and then turned around in his bed crawling closer under the blankets.

Kanou stared at the boy, feeling the guilt rise up in him. He closed the curtains in the room and went back to the living room, closing the door of the bedroom so he could now put on the lights and lock the front door. The room still looked the same; except for a few pieces of fabric and a few blood stains on the floor.

As he started to clean it up with trembling hands, the guilt was building, now added by anger. He picked up every piece of fabric he found and threw it away in the garbage can.

When he started with the blood stains, he noticed that mere washing product did not help. He scrubbed as hard as he could, trying to work away his anger in cleaning up the room, but it didn't work.

"God damn it!" he suddenly yelled, slamming his fist against the wall and feeling another tear escaping from his eyes. He wasn't there to save the angel. He wasn't there to stop whoever did this. He was a failure as a boyfriend.

"God damn it…" he whispered now, feeling another tear escape. As proud as he was, he wiped away the tears, trying to hide he had ever cried and cleaned on. He suddenly stopped, noticing an object that didn't look like the fabric of Ayase's pyjamas. He wiped away the last tear to let his sight become clear and recognized the item as sunglasses. He quickly picked them up, noticing that it were Gucci sunglasses. _Fake_ Gucci sunglasses.

The rage was overflowing as he realised that Ayase forgot his sunglasses at home and since the boy had the money, he would _never_ buy fake. As he tried to remember where he saw them before the guilt disappeared and made room for all the anger and it suddenly got him.

His dark brown eyes sent out a demonic aura and he smashed the sunglasses against the wall; hearing how the pieces of glass fell onto the floor, he stood up, opening the locks of the door and closing it behind him. In a hurry he ran down the stairs. He had to kill that motherfucker.

Kanou kicked in the door, which broke down by muscles and anger. He step into the hall of the house where his boss stayed and screamed out his name.

Marco suddenly appeared behind him, smoking a cigarette and smiling at the sight of the broken door and the angry man.

"I'll take the door from your salary." he said but he suddenly pretended to have an idea. "O! Right, I don't have to pay you anymore, you're fired." he continued.

"You're an asshole." Kanou said doing his best effort not to kill the other right away.

"Me? You didn't listen to what I said. No dating. You dated one of the costumers in other words: you fired." he said. Kanou shook his head in dismay and pushed the man against the wall by his shirt.

"You fucking raped one… I should kill you." he said, his voice in a raged state.

"Who, me?" Marco said, trying to sound innocent. "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." Kanou smacked his fist against the man's cheek. _God… _he always wanted to do that.

Marco spit out his mouthful of blood and laughed demonically, liking the rest of the blood on his lips and swallowing it.

"Where's your proof?" he asked.

"I found your sunglasses." Kanou replied.

"Where are they now?" he asked and Kanou's look turned into slight worry for a fraction because he had destroyed the only proof. Marco laughed again.

"Without proof… I didn't do it." Marco said, pushing the man away. "And you're still fired." Kanou felt powerless for the first time in his life as Marco walked away from him and closed the door behind him. He was fired and his boy was raped… and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Hope you liked it, the last chapter will follow.

Please review! :D


	7. The Dream

This chapter reveals everything!

Hope you like the ending of 'Dirty Dancing'!

ENJOY!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7: the Dream**_

The blonde boy opened his eyes slowly. Feeling how a cold feeling ran over his body. His legs didn't move and his eyelids felt heavy. When he finally found the strength to move a terrible pain ran from his opening, all the way up his spine.

The boy groaned painfully at the feeling letting his weight fall on his bed. He tried to remember. Remember what happened or why everything felt so painful, when the door opened.

Kanou's face stared towards the boy's and when he realised the blue eyes were staring back he sat down next to him.

"You're up…" he whispered and Ayase sensed something was wrong. Kanou's face looked pale and the normal happy face he had shown towards the boy was gone.

He looked sad, worried and sort of lonely. Like something was really bothering him and wouldn't let him go. Ayase took a deep breath, smiling weakly.

"Hi." he said. Kanou grinned his teeth, smiling back.

"Hey." he said. "How're you feeling?" he asked. Ayase shook his head slowly.

"Blank." he said. "Empty."

"You remember what happened?" Kanou asked. Ayase closed his eyes. Recalling every tiny detail of the night before and again he wanted to cry, but once again couldn't, maybe his tears all got lost the night before. Crying was a thing he never did, until the night before.

Kanou held his blonde closely as he nodded his head.

"Ayase…" he whispered in the boy's ear. "… I have to leave today. I'm fired." the boy looked straight up in the man's eyes.

"I have to be gone before noon." the man smiled again but didn't dare to look in the blue eyes. Ayase was silenced, unable to figure out what to say next.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. But if it makes you feel better, I kicked his fucking ass." Kanou's voice sounded dark and the boy simply looked at him, shaking his head.

"I don't want you to go." he whispered.

"I have to. I can't stay." Kanou replied quickly. The blonde sighed deeply, feeling a pain in his head.

"You think that you leaving actually makes me feel any better?" he said sobbingly, feeling like crying, but again they didn't come. Kanou raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have a choice." he said.

"I don't care! I can't do this without you!" the blonde sat up, showing a pained look on his face. Kanou stretched his arms to help him but Ayase slapped his hands away, ignoring the pain in his back. He placed his back against the wall the bed stood against and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"Why do you leave me? I need you now." the boy whispered. Kanou showed a pained face.

"I don't want to leave you! I have to!" Kanou screamed suddenly. Ayase's eyes opened to stare in the dark brown ones.

"Then go to my house, With me…" Ayase said. Kanou shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you? We both knew this would happen someday. This was the risk. I can't to Japan, Ayase. I don't belong there."

"Then I'll come with you." the boy said. Kanou smiled while shaking his head.

"No you're not. You're going to Japan." Kanou said. Ayase shook his head quickly.

"No!" he yelled and he pushed his blankets away, standing up quickly, too quick so he fell in the man's arms feeling the stabbing pain.

"Don't leave me…" the boy whispered softly as Kanou petted his golden hair.

"You really don't get it…" Kanou whispered back and Ayase looked up. "Me being fired means we won't see each other again. This is like a summer love, Ayase. It's over now…" Kanou took a deep breath, staring in the beautiful blue eyes. "I have to go."

The blonde nodded slowly, pressing his lips on the other's. Kanou then stood up, placing the boy back on the bed and kissing him intensively. He smiled, caressed the cheek again and then turned himself to leave the room.

"Come to the parking lot in half an hour. That's where I'll leave." Kanou said and he then left, leaving the blonde boy by himself, lost in his thoughts.

Kanou closed the trunk of his car, sighing deeply. This was the end. He turned around, noticing the main building on his left side and the cottage he once lived in on the other. He now shook his head.

He had lost everything, and the one thing he still had lived on the other side of the world, in Japan. He sighed deeply in his hands and again felt another wave of guilt over his body.

The one thing he hadn't lost had gotten in trouble because of him and was now almost unable to stand.

His thoughts were disturbed by a hand on his shoulder. He removed his hands from his face and turned to face the person next to him. Someya smiled but had a pained expression in her eyes. Kanou smiled back and the woman threw her arms around him forcefully.

"This sucks." she whispered in his ear and Kanou grinned softly.

"I'll miss you, girl." he said back and she let go of him, stroking her hands over his cheeks. Smiling, she shook her head.

"Your eyes are even red. I never imagined you'd cry." she said. Kanou smiled widely.

"Ayase won't notice, will he?" he asked and just to comfort her 'brother' Someya replied with a 'no'.

Gion held out his hand, giving the man a special shake and smiling.

"You know I'm doomed without you, don't you?" he said and he smiled. Kanou smiled back.

"I'm wishing you luck." he replied before pulling the other man in a manly hug. "Take care, buddy." he said. Gion sighed deeply.

"You know I'm an emotional wreck, don't you?" he said with a shivering voice and he quickly pushed his friend away. "You take care." he quickly added, forcing his tears to stay in his eyes.

Kanou nodded and now turned towards the twin brothers. They stood next to each other, the youngest holding Carlotta closely, who looked like she had cried a lot.

"I'm sure you'll both do fine." Kanou said.

"We'll do our best. That's a promise. We have each other." Misao said.

"And a new sister." Homare added, pointing towards the girl his brother was holding, which made the whole crew laugh softly.

"Good luck, Kanou." Carlotta said, placing a kiss on Kanou's cheek. "I'm sure you'll be fine." Kanou smiled.

"I hope you'll be fine. Don't let Marco hurt you, 'kay? Misao will protect you." he added and winked towards the man holding her, who got a slight blush, but smiled proudly and surely.

And then he turned to his other side, feeling how his heart broke in two as the beautiful golden hair, reflected by the sun, slowly appeared closer to him. He sighed deeply, not knowing what to say or do and tried to prepare a first sentence. There was only silence around them, everyone staring towards the two man, who only had attention for each other.

When the boy finally stood in front of him, nothing appeared, but a huge swallow and a little smile.

The boy's eyes didn't look that much like they had been crying or were about to and Kanou figured that even the angel did his best not to show how he felt.

Kanou knelt down in front of his boy, not caring about whether the pebbles bellow him were digging little holes in his knees. He placed a large hand on the boy's cheek, trying not to remove the smile from his face, but the blonde seemed serious. He closed his eyes for one fraction when the hand made contact with his face, but opened them right after and, now for the first, time smiled.

"Just tell that this wasn't a summer love…" he spoke softly. Kanou's face turned into sadness and he looked away from the baby blue eyes, staring at his friends for one second and turning back slowly. He placed his other hand over the other cheek, slowly moving closer and leaning his forehead against the other's

"I love you and not just as a summer love." he said quietly. Ayase smiled a bit wider, throwing his arms around the man and kissing him deeply.

Someya took a deep breath, placing her head on Gion's shoulder, who was crying and now fell down into sobs. Misao held Carlotta tightly as he felt how also she started to shake from sadness and held his brother's hand. Homare simply smiled, pinching his twin's hand, when the kiss stopped.

Kanou grinned widely, sighing deeply and releasing the boy softly.

"Take care, 'kay?" he said.

"You too." the blonde replied.

Kanou smiled, standing up quickly and when he turned away from the boy he closed his lips tightly, trying not to look behind him.

"I love you too." Ayase suddenly said and Kanou then couldn't do anything else but turn around. "We'll see each other again, right? Someday?" Ayase asked. Kanou nodded slowly and winked.

"I promise." and now the blonde smiled fully. Kanou step towards the car's front door quickly, opening it and getting into the black BMW.

As the engine started Someya released Gion and placed herself next to the boy, holding him closely. Ayase took a deep breath as the car drove off slowly, hearing how the wheels of the car loudly moved the pebbles. And the man suddenly stepped onto the gas, as another tear slid down his face with the last sight of the blue orbs.

Ayase sniffed loudly as the car rode around the corner and he finally felt another tear. Someya smiled friendly, wiping away the little salted drop.

"He promised he'll meet you again." she said. "He always keeps to his promises." Ayase nodded.

"Maybe in another lifetime…" he whispered. "Who knows?"

Someya giggled and nodded.

"In a world where everything's reversed." she said and Ayase looked up to her. "Where he'll be rich and you'll be… just a person." she proceeded. Ayase smiled at that thought.

In a world where everything would be different. Where Kanou would a rich… company owner. Again he smiled. And he'd be a simple person, falling into the other's live by accident.

Yes, that sounded like reality…

The blonde opened his eyes, yawning loudly as he tried to recall the dream he just had. He was in a big white bedroom, with a little space to study for him to his right and a huge closet right next to it.

On his left side lay Kanou, making the munching sounds he always did when he was fast asleep. Ayase sighed deeply.

In the dream he was rich and Kanou was a dancer. A dancer, for goodness sake. The blonde giggled as he recalled how they danced, in a way he couldn't imagine the company owner dancing in real life.

The man crawled closer to the boy as he sat up and lay his arm around his legs, placing his head onto the boy's lap before munching a bit more and sleeping on.

Ayase smiled, caressing the other's dark hair softly. There were also countless of times where he said that he loved the man. Countless of times. A blush appeared on his face as he tried to imagine to say that in real life. It sounded impossible…

Kanou moved on his lap, crawling even more closer than he already lay and he softly whispered the blonde's name before munching about three times. Ayase's blush became worse. What exactly was he dreaming about?

And then it came to him. Maybe Kanou dreamed about Ayase as if they were a happy couple too. The blonde sighed deeply. But why didn't he ever say that he loved Ayase?

Maybe because he didn't dare to. Just as scared as Ayase himself. The blonde smiled. So the man was scared of doing something.

The man groaned deeply before opening his eyes and turning to the blue eyes above him.

"Ayase…" he whispered and he blinked a few times. The blonde smiled a bit as the man yawned widely.

"Hi…" he whispered back, petting the man's hairs unconsciously.

"Can't you sleep?" he asked. The blonde nodded.

"I'm just… not sleepy anymore." he said, smiling. Kanou smiled seductively.

"Than what are you planning to do?" he asked with a husky voice. Ayase felt his heart thump at the look of the man and again recalled his dream. That was the way he looked at him in his dream too, right before they would… or rather: do _it _for the first time and he turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"I remembered my dream." he said softly. Kanou coughed a little, moving his head to prove that Ayase stopped petting and he wanted him to proceed.

"What dream?" he asked satisfied as the boy continued.

"I dreamt about us." the blonde replied.

"Hmm? And?" Kanou asked, half asleep and enjoying the moment since the blonde never actually told him stuff without him forcing the boy to tell and he actually _petted_ his hair!

"I was rich and went to Italy. You gave me dancing lessons." he said. Kanou stared up to the boy, who didn't look back but stared at the ceiling above him with a smile.

"Me? Dancing lessons?" he asked and he grinned at the thought. "I can't dance." he proceeded. Ayase giggled a bit.

"That's what I thought too when I woke up." he said and his smile faded. "But there was something else that happened in the dream too, something I'm bothered with." he said softly before looking down at the man.

"What?" Kanou asked as he stared in the other's eyes.

"I said I loved you." the blonde said after a moment of silence. "And not just once…" Kanou's grin now faded as he saw how serious the boy was acting and looking.

Was this a confession? A serious confession? Or what was the boy about to do? Kanou's heart thumped so loudly he was afraid the angel would hear.

"And I'm not sure… whether it was only… in the dream." Ayase said. Kanou smiled.

"Do you love me?" the blonde asked, giving an asking look to the man. Kanou looked stunned but smiled right after.

"I do. But that was obvious, right?" he asked. Ayase raised an eyebrow and blushed so deeply, it was even noticeable in the dark room.

"Now it is…" he replied softly. "… and how can you place it exactly. That you love me?" he asked. Kanou sighed a bit. That was a hard question.

"Well, you feel it. It's like… when you're close my heart beats really fast. And I can't stop thinking about you, and I'm always worried about where you are or… what you're doing. Asking myself if your thinking about me." he smiled at his explanation. That sounded good!

Ayase sighed too and Kanou wondered whether it was a good sign or not, since the boy didn't reply either.

But Ayase was just thinking. Yes, his heart beat faster when Kanou was around… especially when he figured that they could do… _it_ soon. He thought about the man a lot… about what he would like for dinner or, whether he'd like the new haircut he'd chosen. The last time Kanou was very pleased about the new style of his hair (nothing had changed, it was only a little shorter…) and it made him feel really good.

He sometimes though about whether Kanou had problems at work or not… since there are so many dangerous types he's related with. And at school, when classes get boring, he always thinks about whether he should e-mail Kanou or not.

It all looked exactly like how Kanou felt towards the boy and he related that with 'love'. So that meant… that the boy was in love too.

"I love you too…" Ayase suddenly said. The silence had seemed like forever to Kanou, but the it was worth it. The boy actually said what he had hoped he'd say.

The blonde stared into the other's eyes, smiling and Kanou smiled back.

"My heart's thumping right now, when I look at you." he said. Kanou smiled wider.

"So is mine." he replied.

For the first time the boy took the initiative to kiss the man.

END! ~

* * *

Please review... :)

LOVE YA ALL WHO KEPT REVIEWING TO THE STORY!


End file.
